In the Eyes of Others
by Alibear
Summary: Happy Hogan provides a birds eye view of the lives of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Can he help them find their way to one another.
1. Chapter 1

In the Eye of Others

AN: This is my first Iron Man fic, so be kind It is in the movie verse, so I am sorry for any of the comic book fans, I don't know any of those story lines. I have loved the character of Happy Hogan throughout the two movies, and I thought it would be fun to get his take on our two favorite characters relationship. This will generally follow the plot line of the movies.

As always, I don't own anything, I only like to borrow for a bit

I trotted down the steps of the plane after depositing Tony's bags onboard. As I reached the bottom, the stewardesses, ah that is flight attendants were preparing to board. I looked back at the still open door with a wry smile. That lucky bastard. I could only imagine what sort of shenanigans were about to unfold on that plane. Thankfully Rhodey would be there to at least keep things slightly under control.

I decide to leave the Rolls at the field and drive the Audi back to the house. Hey, being Tony Stark's driver had some perks.

I arrived back just in time to catch the game. While things were assuredly less exciting with Tony out of town, I did enjoy the bit of down time. I still had to drive Pepper around, but that was a joy compared to her relatively demanding counterpart. So I settled in for the afternoon to watch the game, looking forward to a relaxing week.

The next two days were relatively uneventful. I shuttled Pepper around for errands and meetings, the usual stuff. Pepper Potts was a very interesting woman. Tough as nails, yet she didn't have an unkind bone in her body. I'm not really sure how she has put up with Tony all these years.

Tony and I, eh, we're guys. We share similar hobbies, women and cars. Well, to be fair, Tony's hobbies are women and cars, mine just tend to be cars and women, well, I ogle from a far. Tony and Pepper have always shared an interesting relationship. There is definitely an attraction there, on both sides, whether they would want to admit it or not. There is this spark that flames between them when they have one of their snarky conversations. She has never put up with his crap, and personally, I think it turns him on. There have not been many people that have said no to Tony Stark for anything. But somehow Pepper has mastered it, although she is probably just about the only woman that really truly cares about Tony.

Then on the flip side of that coin there is Tony. There are times when the mansion door practically revolves as one woman comes in and one goes out. He could really care less about these women; they are around for a purpose, entertainment. And due to his fame and fortune, they are never in short supply. But he has never been that way with Pepper. Sure he throws around sexual innuendo with her like other people say hello, but he truly respects her and her opinion. If it weren't for Pepper, I'm not sure what might have become of Tony Stark or Stark Industries in the last 10 years.

Pepper works from the office in Tony's house a lot, including when he isn't here. So we generally will hang out while she works and I raid the fridge. Today we were having lunch together to break up the monotony of a Tonyless day.

We were in the midst of the meal, laughing about something or other, when Pepper's cell phone started to play the Air Force fight song signaling a call from Rhodey. Which was slightly unexpected since he was with Tony.

Pepper picked up the phone and answered, "Hey Jim. What's up? Isn't it like the middle of the night over there? Just tell Tony I will not wire him bail money," a bright smile on her face.

Rhodey began to speak. The smile and any traces of happiness slid from her face, as tears began to gather in her eyes. The former sparkling blue turning darker with the weight of unshed tears.

"What do you mean missing? What kind of ambush? I don't understand, how do you not know if he is alive. What –", abruptly she stopped as Rhodey continued.

"Ok Jim I'll stay close to the phone. Oh and Jim, please find him," she pleaded, ending on a sob.

The call disconnected and her hand dropped to her side, as if the weight of the phone had become unbearable. She lifted her face to me, causing the tears to spill down her cheeks, leaving indelible trails in her makeup.

"Pepper what's-"

"He's missing," she sobbed. Each word she attempted appeared to take Herculean effort , as the sobs threatened to over take her. "His envoy was ambushed. They don't know where he is. They don't know anything Happy. Not even if he is alive. Everyone else in his Humvee was killed."

I was stunned, in shock, insert any cliché here. This couldn't be happening. I was having trouble processing what I had just heard. Tony could possibly be dead.

I shook myself out of my stupor just in time to watch Pepper crumple to the floor. Her entire body shook with great heart wrenching sobs. I joined her there on the ground. Taking hold of her shoulders, I brought her head to my chest and cradled it there.

Through my own tears I managed to try and calm her. "Shhh It's ok Pepper, shhh."

She lifted her head and looked at me, "No Happy it's not, it might never be ok again."

We stayed that way on the floor for what felt like an eternity. All thoughts of the outside world had been forgotten as we sat and wept together.

Reluctantly, she lifted her head and I saw the anguish there in her red swollen eyes. She loved Tony, there could be no doubt. I had always thought she had feelings for him, but now, I was sure. It was written there for anyone to see. The sad part was that it was more than likely that Tony returned her feelings. These two had just never gotten their act together. Now there was a very real possibility that they never would.

But now wasn't the time for those thoughts. I needed to concentrate on getting Pepper what she needed, and right now she apparently needed to be held. She continued crying until eventually she had no more tears to shed. Tthe sniffling stopped and her breathing calmed. She had thankfully fallen asleep.

I placed her in Tony's bed that night, assuming that it would give her comfort to be close to his things. After checking on her a few times I finally allowed myself to sit down and contemplate this loss. Our hodgepodge, dysfunctional little family was in disarray, and I wasn't sure there was anything to be done to fix it.

The next day saw the return of Pepper Potts, in charge and all business. She appeared to have a new mission. To keep things as normal as possible, as if Tony could walk through the door at any moment. She answered emails, set up and cancelled appointments, replied to RSVP's. Anything that was within her usual days work.

I watched as the first day turned into the first week. That is when the cracks in the armor first started to appear. The updates from Rhodey were especially hard on her. He had remained in Afghanistan to help the coordinate the search, and had promised to bring Tony home. A promise he should never have made since the longer Tony was missing, the more likely he would never be coming home.

Today's call was no different than the rest. There was no new information. And though he never said it, you could tell his original optimism at being able to find Tony alive was beginning to wane. After the call Pepper excused herself. As on all the other days I could hear her weeping softly in the next room. I am not ashamed to admit that I few times I had wept with her.

The weeks turned into months and Stark Industries continued to thrive under the watchful eyes of Obadiah Staine. Pepper was working with him to fulfill Tony's duties. It had now been three months since he disappeared, and it was becoming likely that he never would return. There were rumblings of a search for a new CEO.

I came in one day to talk to Pepper about it, and that is when I caught her. She was in the midst of an on-line job search.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

With a reluctant sigh she replied,"Happy, it's been three months. I think we need to start accepting that things likely aren't going to end the way we want it to. We need to start thinking about the next step."

"How can you say that Pepper? How can you give up on him so easily? I thought he was more to you than just a paycheck?" I spat at her, the anger rising like bile in my throat.

She stood abruptly, spilling the work in her lap, and returned fire. "Give up?" she asked, her voice low and furious as she rounded on me. "How dare you say that to me. How dare you accuse me of not caring? I have cried every day for the last three months for that man, willing him to be alive to come back to us. So don't you dare say that I don't care about him when I lo-"

She ended the sentence abruptly, her hand flying to her mouth as if to grasp that last syllable to keep it from escaping. Though she didn't finish the word, the meaning was clear. That fragment of a word remained in the air between us, seeming to echo off the walls around us. While I already knew, it appeared that this may have been the first time Pepper had lent a voice to this emotion.

Tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pepper. I'm sorry, I should've never-"

"It's ok Happy," she interrupted. "I know that you are hurting just as much as I am. I sometimes forget that in the face of my own pain," she said reaching for my hand.

"You guys are all I've got," she said with a watery smile. "I am so grateful every day that you have been here to help me through it."

We stood there for a few silent moments, gathering strength from each other. I returned her smile with one of my own. In that moment I knew that even if Tony didn't return, she would be ok. Though, if he were here I would likely smack him on the head for being such a dimwitted genius. He had this wonderful woman in front of him, who he clearly adored, and he had never done anything about it.

She turned away from me. As I walked towards the window I began to see the obstacle in their path. It was Tony. He was scared. Scared of losing Pepper. Being with her in their current relationship, as employer and employee, in his mind was better than not having her at all. Quite frankly, I'm not sure that he would truly know that what he feels for her is love, given his past. He has locked away his heart for so many years that I don't think he recognizes the emotion. His endless string of women keep him occupied so that he doesn't have time to feel lonely.

The times that I see the real Tony Stark are when he is with Pepper. His quirky and misguided flirting, while awkward and difficult to watch, appears to work on the lady in question, when she wants it to. Over the years she has been able to build a resistance to his carefully constructed playboy façade.

My musings are interrupted by the shrill sound of the Air Force fight song, I was really starting to hate that song. It was time for the weekly update.

"Hi Jim," she says into the speaker cheerfully, bellying her tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. "Anything new this week?"

"Pepper?" the low and gravelly, unmistakable voice of Tony Stark answered.

"OH MY GOD! TONY!" she yelled. "Is that you Tony?" The tears started anew, freely falling from her eyes. Eyes that were now shining and bright. A sight I had not seen for three months.

"It's me Pep."

"Welcome back to civilization!" I burst out.

"Happy, good to hear you my friend. You been taking good care of Pepper? Making sure she isn't slacking off while I am away?" he snarked.

Some things didn't change. "Sure thing Boss." I return, the quiver in my voice giving away the emotions bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Good, I expect that things were accomplished during my vacation," he says.

"Oh Tony, it is….I am….I don't.." Pepper stuttered between sobs.

"I know Pep, I'm glad to hear your voice too," he comforts her in a rare moment of seriousness.

A moment of silence passes and we just revel in hearing the sound of his breathing through the speaker.

"I'll be returning in two days. Something about having to be checked in Germany or some such nonsense. So Happy, be at the airfield to pick me up, and try not to be late. And Pepper get ready to get back to work."

A slow smile spreads across her face, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts," he replied, the smile evident in his voice.

The line went dead then, and Pepper just stood there. She was trembling with tears still rolling down her cheeks. I was beginning to think that this was one well hydrated woman.

Slowly she turned to me, and then launched herself at me, enveloping me in a hug so strong that I surely would have thought it beyond the capabilities of her slight frame.

"He's ok Happy! He's ok!" She repeated it like a mantra into my shoulder.

"I know. He's coming home." I replied with my first genuine smile in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: So what do you all think? Should I keep going with this? Worth it or not? I have had fun writing it so far. I have a sneaking suspicion that this may turn out to be a pretty long story if I stick to my plan. We shall see how it plays out. Also, I haven't followed the dialogue in this scene exactly, and I have taken some liberties – no time to get the exact dialogue…As always only borrowing the characters.

The normally quick 20 minute drive to the airfield took f-o-r-e-v-e-r today. While I was overjoyed at being able to lay eyes on my wayward boss again, Pepper was a barely contained bundle of potential energy. It was almost painful to watch her in the rearview mirror. She could not sit still – cross then uncross the legs, smooth the skirt, fix the hair, wipe away tears. It was crazy.

I finally had to say something, "Pepper, it's gonna be fine." I said making eye contact with her in the mirror.

"I know, I'm just nervous I guess" she replied with a grateful smile.

"Ah come on, it's only Tony. It'll be like he never left." I joked, trying to keep the mood light. Although I knew that now things would be different for Pepper. She now realized that she loved Tony. It was going to be a whole new experience for her working so closely with him every day, which explained the nervousness.

We arrived at the airfield early. There was no way that Pepper was going to allow us to be late today. She got out of the car and began to pace the 5 foot area at the front of the car, biting her nails.

There is only so much one person could tolerate, and my limit had been met. She needed a talking to and she needed it now.

"Ok, stop. Just stop. Right now," I called as I stepped out of the car. "This is ridiculous. What is going on with you?"

"Happy, I – " she started.

"No. Just stop." I admonished pointing at her. "You need to calm down. Look I am going to say something here and I'm not sure you'll like it, but tough. I think you need to hear it. I know that you're in love with Tony."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "But-"

"Nope, I'm not finished yet. Now, don't worry, this isn't something I am going to share with Tony or splash across a newspaper. It's your business and Tony's, if I'm guessing right. But I can't take this anymore. You need to calm down," I ended with a smile. "He's still just Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy."

"I know you're right Happy," she said drawing a deep breath in an attempt to bring her emotions under control. "I don't want anything to ruin our working relationship, or our friendship. As I said before you guys are all I have."

"I know Pepper, and you are NOT going to lose us."

"You must think it was pretty stupid of me to fall in love with my boss. Especially since he is Tony Stark, as you said, billionaire playboy extraordinaire," a self deprecating smile on her face. "Like I could even begin to compete with all those beautiful women."

I smiled at her. She really had no idea how others viewed her or more importantly how Tony viewed her. "Pepper, you are beautiful. And more important than that you are a good person that cares about Tony. None of those other women ever gave a fig about him, only what he could do for them. And he knows that," I said, wanting to shake some sense into her.

"Besides, Tony couldn't tie his shoes without you."

She giggled, and I was happy that I could lighten her load just a little. Then we heard it, the roar of the C-130 engines. Tony would be here soon.

Pepper stepped away from me and the car. Straightening her skirt, she wiped away the remaining moisture from her cheeks and prepared to see the boss man. I stayed back by the car watching her watch the plane roll up. She rocked back and forth on her heels, impatiently waiting for the back of the plane to open.

And there he was. Well dressed as always, looking no less worse for the wear, other than the sling and an apparent weakness. He made his way down the ramp on Rhodey's arm. Waving away the ambulance team, he immediately made his way to Pepper. Now where did I put my surprise face?

I didn't really know what Pepper was going to do when she was finally face to face with him. She held a portfolio, I think in an attempt to keep herself from throwing her arms around him. The two stood there talking, and it was obvious, well to me at least, that they were itching to embrace. Oh for Christ sake, I just wished that one of them would do something. This was painful to watch. Why they kept denying themselves was totally beyond me. I really in my bones felt that they could really be happy together. But what do I know, I just drive the car. Sigh.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see the smile on Peppers face and I relaxed. The Boss was working his magic again, no doubt with some snarky comments. After finishing the conversation, he walked toward me.

"Good to see ya Hap. Car looks like it needs a wax. What'd you have a 3 month vacation there? Should I check the mileage?" he said walking past me to the door.

"Come on let's go! What are you all standing around for?" He yelled climbing into the car.

Pepper and I piled in the car behind him. The original plan had been to take Tony straight to the hospital, but he nixed those plans, much to Pepper's chagrin.

"There are two things I want to do, one-"

"No," Pepper interrupted.

"Really Potts, get your mind out of the gutter," Tony scolded.

"One," he continued, "I want an American cheeseburger."

"No," she countered, "You are going to be seen by a doctor."

"Ah no. I thought we already covered that. I want a cheeseburger and I want you to call a press conference."

"A press conference? What? Now? Are you delirious?" she asked placing a hand to his forehead.

Tony dodged her hand an answered, "Yes a press conference. There are some things I'd like to address."

"What things?" she questioned.

"Things," he said impatiently, "Why do I not have cheeseburgers yet?" He whined.

Pepper placed a hand on his arm in an effort to calm him. It appeared to work, as he began to visibly relax.

"Tony, I'm just concerned about your health. I really think you should see a doctor."

"Really Pepper, I'm fine. Really. Right as rain. I just need to get things off my chest."

"Oh no. That definitely does not sound like a good idea. Tony you just returned from being held in captivity for three months. I think that the press conference can wait."

"Nope, I need it now. Make it happen Potts."

So things weren't going exactly as had been planned. The doctor's visit was replaced with a press conference with much groaning from Pepper. It was being carried live on the local new radio station, and I was listening in from the car. After all it wasn't every day that Tony Stark returned from being held prisoner _and _decided to give a press conference. He usually ran from those like his life depended on it.

So there I sat, sipping my double mocha latte. What? So I like girly coffee. Deal with it.

Tony's voice came through the speakers:

"Effective immediately Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons."

I nearly spit the latte all over the dash. This was not good. This was sooo not good. It was going to be a hell of a ride home.

-AN: Well what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Yay comments. They make me happy! Thank you. Just know that comments motivate me to write more Soooooo glad that people like it. I am definitely having fun writing it. Chapter 3 here we go….

As you can imagine, after Tony's little announcement, things did not go well. The stock price plummeted and Pepper and Obadiah were on damage control. To his credit, Tony was mostly doing as he was told and laying low. While he might have been staying out of the public eye, he definitely had something going on.

I had never seen him like this. In the time I've known him, Tony had been called many things, and determined was not one of them. He appeared to have a single focus. The workshop had become his second home. He'd spent plenty of time down there before, but never like this, he ate and slept down there. And surprise of surprises, only Pepper was allowed to enter.

It was interesting, this new Tony. There was an underlying seriousness that had never been there before, almost as if the man-child he had been was being left behind. He had a purpose.

Now that isn't to say he was a totally changed man, there were still performances of the billionaire playboy act, but those were few and far between. And he and Pepper still did their little dance with each other. Some teasing here, a bit of inappropriate (on Tony's end) innuendo there and so on and so forth. It really was getting nauseating to watch.

He had been back almost a month, and there was no string of lovely ladies parading through the mansion. In fact, I couldn't recall a single one. Now don't get me wrong, he still admired and commented on the woman, there just didn't seem to be a desire to bed them as there once had. Which I noticed Pepper had no problem with.

There was definitely something going on, but I hadn't been able to ferret it out yet. I tried casually with Pepper, but she kept mum, and Tony kept to himself a lot, at least with me. What I had been able to learn from Pepper was that Tony had had some sort of shrapnel injury and that the glowing miniature arc reactor in his chest was keeping him alive.

I really found out by accident. I had been rounding a corner in the mansion and she smacked right into me, her hands smearing a foul smelling goop all over the front of my shirt. It truly was disgusting. I don't think she could come up with an appropriate cover up, so she just told me the truth.

I think she thought I would be shocked or something along those lines, but I surprised her when I just laughed. Although I became more disgusted when I found out the stuff had come from a hole in Tony's chest. Blech!

Only the boss man could miniaturize and build an arc reactor in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan, when the world's best scientists couldn't do it in a high tech lab. It really was laughable. It just showed that Tony truly was on a totally different level than the rest of us mere mortals.

She must have told Tony that I knew, because after that encounter, he hadn't been trying to cover up the glowing orb in his chest. Gone were the sweatshirts and layers that had hidden it in my presence. I never mentioned it to him, and he never said anything to me. Anyway, what was I going to say – hey boss show me your chest? Yeah, that would have gone over well.

Lately, with Tony being on the DL, my services weren't exactly in high demand. I ferried Pepper around, always a pleasure, but there really weren't any more spontaneous Tony Stark patented adventures.

So it was quite a surprise one day as I was sitting on the chaise lounge, reading the paper (which I do every day now) when Tony came up the stairs two at a time from the workshop.

"Hey Hap," he yelled as he continued through the room to his bedroom, "Don't mean to interrupt your day, but how about you actually earn some of that money I pay you and bring the car around, I wanna go some place."

"Sure thing Boss," I said folding and laying down the paper, while wondering where this some place was going to be. In the recent past, a request like this was never a good thing.

Two hours later we were still driving. Pepper was going to kill me, she really was. It wouldn't be pretty either. We were still at least a ½ hour from our destination. And where you might ask is that? Pete's Dog Shack. Tony had decided that he absolutely needed a hot dog from this greasy spoon. I should have said no.

However, Tony had been acting rather odd in the backseat. There was none of the usual inane discussions about women or cars to pass the time. He remained quiet and seemingly reflective as he gazed out the window. I left him to his wanderings and concentrated on the road not wanting to interrupt his musings.

"Hey Hap?"

"Yeah Boss?" I said lifting my eyes to the rearview mirror.

"Does Pepper seem different to you?"

Alarms, bells, whistles, TV robots shouting WARNING! WARNING! started going off in my head.

"I mean, ok, maybe different isn't the right word, but she seems something, don't you think?" he queried.

"Wow, that was an articulate sentence?" I chortled, trying to deflect the question.

Meeting my eyes in the mirror he returned, "Why do I pay you again?" Then, after a moment, "But seriously it's just something. I can't put my finger on it."

"I don't know," I returned getting nervous. I didn't want to betray Pepper, but I wasn't sure I was appropriately equipped to handle being around this strange serious Tony Stark. Like the words Pepper loves you were just going to spontaneously leap, unbidden from my lips. But, I figured what the hell and I dove in, not wanting to discourage his discussion.

"Personally I don't think Pepper's changed," I said, "Do you think it might be possible that you are the one that changed?" I nervously asked.

"Maybe you're right. Nothing that I did before really matters. I led a frivolous life Hap. I know that. Maybe I am the one that has changed. I guess….I guess I had always taken for granted how much Pepper actually took care of me." He pondered.

"Hap, if I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?"

"Of course," I replied seriously.

"How was Pepper while I was gone? Was she ok? "He asked with a raw concern on his face that few people rarely saw.

I had promised to answer truthfully, and I would. I just hoped that I wouldn't give her away. But I felt that it was something he needed to know about Pepper and what she had gone through while he was gone.

I shifted in my seat and started in, "Well, that isn't an easy one to answer Boss. None of us were really ok, but I think Pepper was the worst off," I paused giving it time to sink in. "She tried to be strong, you know her. But I think it was very difficult. She cried, a lot, especially after the updates when there was no news. "

He met my eyes in the mirror. I kept going.

"I had never seen her like that." I said truthfully.

"Did you help her?" he asked.

"I think we helped each other. But, I tried to be strong for her, to get her through it. We're all she's got Boss, and she was trying to hold on with both hands while there was still hope you were alive."

Tony looked down at his hands and shifted uncomfortably.

"I've been pretty terrible and demanding of her in the past," he commented turning to look out the window. "A real bastard."

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself. You should have seen how happy she was to hear your voice that day. It made up for all the rest." I told him.

"I know. Well, I didn't see it, but I heard it.'" He paused before continuing, seeming to contemplate saying the next words, "It helped me while I was in captivity to know that she was here," he sputtered, realizing what he had said, "that you were all here."

He ran his palms over his face in a scrubbing motion. As if realizing that he might have said too much, the old Tony made an appearance, "Hey Miss Daisy why aren't we there yet?"

I smiled, not really knowing how to reply, but glad that he felt he could open up and confide in me. Now more than ever I knew that he definitely harbored feelings for our Ms. Potts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: So we just keep on trucking here. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying it. Reviews are helpful. Thanks to everyone who has put it on alerts and reviewed! I do appreciate it. So this chapter is going to tackle my favorite scene from IM1 – the dance and almost kiss . I hope I do it justice. Enjoy!

I felt like 17 year old going to the prom. There I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the mansion waiting for my "date" to appear. And here, I use the word date very loosely. I was accompanying Pepper to one of Tony's benefit galas. But I felt very uncomfortable and jittery. This shouldn't be me waiting to meet Pepper.

Tony himself was not attending due to the whole keeping a low profile thing. Quite frankly, he probably didn't even know it was happening. He had closeted himself in the workshop doing whatever it was he was up to. I still didn't know what was going on down there, but I did know that the roof had a large hole, the piano had been destroyed and one of the vintage cars was totaled. Seriously, I wept when I looked through the piano to the garage below.

Things still hadn't progressed with Pepper and Tony. There was always something that got in the way, or interrupted them. It sucked. It was…

Wait what was I saying? There she was, standing at the top of the stairs, looking absolutely stunning. Where the hell was Tony? How can he be missing this?

She descended the stairs slowly, careful to lift the hem of the dress. She was lovely, her hair falling loose around her shoulders, the gentle strawberry blonde waves bouncing with each step.

The dress was, I don't even know how to describe it. It was some sort of blue that that was light and shimmery. Hey, I'm a guy what do you want? I don't describe colors. It fit her perfectly, as if I had anticipated anything less.

"Pepper, you look lovely," I said taking her hand as she came down the last few step. Really, where was Tony?

"Thanks Happy. You really think so? I wasn't really sure about it. I feel a little ridiculous. What do you think of the back? Too much?" She asked turning around.

Pardon me while I wipe the drool from my chin. Holy crap! Really where is Tony! I'm not sure I should be looking at this. So I avert my eyes to my coat pocket, which suddenly became very interesting.

"Ah no, no. No. It's ah, it's fine. Perfectly fine," I stuttered.

She graced me with a brilliant smile over her shoulder, and turned around. Thank God. I offered her my arm and we headed out the door.

We arrived at the event. I hate these things. Really I do. Yes they are glamorous and famous people attend, but really the whole thing is pretty boring. Well, of course that would probably be because no one really wants to talk to Tony Stark's driver. So when we entered the room, I headed over to the bar, where I anticipated taking up residence for the remainder of the evening. It would allow me to keep my eye on Pepper and make sure she was having a good time and not being pestered by the amorous advances of some of the gentleman present. This was kind of my unofficial job at these things, per Tony. He always told me to keep an eye on Pepper, which translated meant make sure no good looking people distract her. So that was my plan tonight, and given the back, or lack thereof, of that dress, it was going to be a long evening.

I think these things are difficult for her. There were a lot of folks she interacts with at Stark Industries here. They tended to keep her a bit at arm's length as she was the boss's right hand man, er woman in this case. People are friendly, but I have never gotten the sense that she was particularly close to anyone at Stark, or that she really had any close friends other than Tony, and of course myself.

I watched as she roamed from group to group, making sure that everyone was having a good time. She was able to mingle with all the groups whether they were celebrities or not. It was a natural ability, although it was sad that in all truthfulness, she was working, making contacts and schmoozing clients. All the things that Tony should have been doing.

A commotion at the entrance caught my attention. Taking a small sip from the scotch I had been nursing for the last hour, I glance towards the door.

Well, well. The prodigal son returns. Tony Stark had entered the room, and it appears that the ladies were already a flutter. You could see the information ripple through the crowd. He made his way through the room, shaking hands and kissing cheeks, toward the bar. Tony hadn't seen me. I was about to get up to go over to him, when he was approached by another gentleman. I am not sure who he was. They exchanged some words.

I could see Tony scanning the crowd, no doubt setting sites on the available young ladies. I could tell the moment he had found one. He ended the conversation with a handshake, and began forging his way into the crowd. A target had clearly been identified. I'd seen that look before. She must be a real looker as he appeared very determined.

I had to crane my neck to see where he was headed. Damn, too many people in the way. Then the crowd parted slightly. Oh, well this was interesting. It was Pepper. Thank the Lord. Now we were going to get somewhere. He had seen the dress, and there was no way he was going to be able to keep himself away from her now.

She was startled when she turned around and saw him, though you could tell it was a pleasant surprise. He took her by the hand and led her on to the dance floor. It looked like she was reluctant to go, a tight smile stretched across her face as she looked around.

They started to dance, and it looked so natural. They fit together. Both of them were smiling and talking about something. They moved about the floor, seemingly oblivious to everyone else. Perfecting their own quirky little rhythm, pulling closer to one another if that was possible. This would certainly lead to some water cooler gossip tomorrow. There were always wild rumors circulating about the status of their relationship. It always annoyed Pepper to no end, especially when Tony laughed it off. She did not want to be one of his little chippies.

Wait what was going on now? They were stopping and walking off the dance floor, heading toward the balcony.

Oh hell no. I was not going to miss this show. I had put up with their craziness for too long. I was going to see that first kiss. Pushing away from the bar, I started to follow, hoping that I could stealthily observe them through the doors. Although, I was slightly alarmed at how invested I was in this. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have a compulsion to watch Pretty Woman when I got home. This was really bordering on the absurd.

The doors were closed, so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could certainly see what was happening. They probably didn't even realize it, but they were gravitating towards one another. Now Pepper was clutching his jacket, leaning in, closer, closer…Yes, yes!

No! No! Dammit! What the hell just happened? What is_ wrong_ with those two? For Christ sake! I thought for sure this was going to be THE moment. Instead, they exchanged some words and Tony left the balcony while Pepper stayed behind. Well this freak'n sucked.

I remained in my spot, watching her. She looked slightly shaken, face flushed, and just a little bit sweaty. At least 15 minutes had passed since Tony had left, and I didn't see him anywhere. But I could see Pepper's mood changing. She started to move. Crap! I needed to get out of here.

I practically ran back to my spot at the bar, barely managing to get there before she did. I may or may not have knocked some people over in my haste. Let's just call that collateral damage. They were just going to have to understand.

Boy, I really need to work out more, I am sucking wind here. Hopefully she won't notice that, or you know, the sweat pouring off my face. I watch her approach, a look of angry determination on her face. Oh, this was bad on so many levels.

"Happy, come on. Take me home please. I'm done with this."

The ride back to Pepper's apartment was silent. I think had Tony been in the car, Pepper might have been moved to violence. Glancing in the mirror, I caught her wiping a tear away from her cheek. I think if Tony had been here at this moment I would have been moved to violence.

So close, yet so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I have been distracted by life, so I don't think I am entirely pleased. It was difficult to write. Thanks to everyone who put it on alert or reviewed. It keeps me going knowing people like it, so please, please continue to review.

Things at the Stark mansion are not right, or particularly friendly. Mom and Dad are fighting.

Pepper is very worried, and Tony almost seems manic. Not to mention that his face and arms are covered in scrapes and bruises. Something crazy was going on.

I knew things were serious by the way Pepper has been acting. Some people wear their heart on their sleeve. Pepper, well, she wears her worry on her sleeve. She was tired, deep circles framed the underside of her eyes. Sleep must be eluding her. Her usually smiling eyes were weary, indicating that she carried the weight of something, or more than likely someone, on her shoulders. A frown graced her face more often than not and when she did find the energy to smile it never quite reached her eyes.

She never worries about Tony. Wait, that didn't come out quite right. Pepper_ always_ worries about Tony, but in a I hope I don't have to bail him out of jail tonight kind of way. The worry I have seen in her eyes and etched on her face goes much deeper. The boss has gotten himself into something big and it looks like it's dangerous.

I was starting to grow weary of all this secrecy. The boss closeted himself away in his workshop, doing whatever he was doing all hours of the day and night. His contact was really limited to Pepper. Tony was keeping this one close to the chest. I just wish that there was something I could do to help. My two best friends were hurting and I could do nothing.

"Miss Potts, could you please come down here." Tony's disembodied voice floated through the comlimk on the wall.

Releasing a sigh, she closed her laptop and stood, stretching her arms and back in an attempt to alleviate the tension that had settled there.

I watched her walk down the staircase. Slowly. Much slower than the old Pepper Potts would have when summoned by Tony. Gone was the spring in her step, the youthful vitality that always floated about her. It was replaced with a heaviness that aged her more than her 35 years.

Fifteen minutes later she returned the same way she had gone. Something had changed. She was angry, her heels making loud solid contact with each step. Something was clutched in her hand, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Happy, I need you to take me to Stark. I have," she paused then tightly added, "an errand to take care of."

"Sure thing. I'll get the car," I replied hustling myself out the door, happy to be of assistance to someone.

We set off on the familiar path to the office. Her tension was palpable. Whatever the errand was, she was definitely not on board

I heard her take a few deep breaths. Each exhale was ragged. She was building up to something.

"I may have just resigned," she finally spit out.

WOW! On so many levels. WOW!

"You don't know?" I asked perplexed.

"I'm not sure. I just told him I resigned, but I'm not sure he accepted it," she said flatly.

"Oh, I think you can be sure that he didn't accept it," I returned.

"He was angry with me Happy. Angry because I wouldn't help him in his crusade."

Now we were getting somewhere. Maybe I would finally find out what is going on.

"His crusade?" I question.

She looks torn now and just a bit sad when she replies, "I can't tell you the specifics Happy. Believe me, I wish I could. And it's not that Tony doesn't trust you, but he doesn't want anyone knowing. No one. I only know because I happened to walk in on something."

"Oh," I breathe out. It might not be a trust thing in Tony's mind, but it sure feels like one.

"Really Happy. Tony trusts you with his life," she tries to bolster my confidence.

"Sure feels that way," I mutter under my breath.

She must have heard me, because she meets my eyes in the mirror.

"What I can tell you is that Obadiah is up to no good. I'm not exactly sure what, but Tony is on to something. That is why we are going to Stark. I need to copy some files for him off the mainframe, and since he isn't allowed in…" she trails off.

"It's up to you to do the dirty work," I finish the sentence.

"Something like that."

This just didn't feel right to me. Something bad was about to happen. Pepper shouldn't have been the one doing this. Wasn't Tony some kind of uber genius? Shouldn't he be able to write some kind of program to do this for himself, instead of sending Pepper into the proverbial lion's den? I mean he should be able to break into his own system right? He practically designed everything at Stark. Jarvis could do it, just anyone but Pepper.

The remainder of the ride was silent. Each of us lost in our own thoughts about what the next few hours might hold. I pulled the car into the main drive of the corporate headquarters and parked in front of the doors.

Opening Pepper's door, I offer my hand to help her out. She accepts it, coming to stand in front of me. A wisp of a smile crosses her face. She must see the concern in mine.

"I'll be fine Happy. What could happen to me here?"

"Just be careful," I tell her. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Thanks," she says squeezing my hand before disappearing into the front doors.

Twenty minutes later I am still sitting in the car. I wonder what was going on in there. There it was again, that little inkling that something was wrong. That's' when I saw her determinedly rushing for the door. Next to her, frantically trying to match her pace, was a gentleman dressed in a black suit. Looked like a government type to me.

I stepped out of the driver's seat as they approached. I had seen the man once before, at the gala, he had been the guy speaking to Tony at the bar. Interesting.

"Happy," Pepper called as she approached, waving her hand.

She seemed nervous, with a jittery energy coursing around her.

"What's going on Pepper?"

"This is Agent Coulson," she stated turning to the Agent. "He is with the Strategic Homeland ah…" she faltered.

"Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Coulson supplied.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," I snarked. "What do you guys-"

"Happy!" Pepper interrupted. "No time for this. Yes it's an awful name, they get it! You need to focus."

"Oookkk," I drew out the letters.

"Ok. Listen to me. Obie is into some bad stuff. He's selling arms to terrorists."

"What?" I could hardly believe it.

"Ooohh, it gets much worse. He's the one that had Tony kidnapped and held captive."

"Obadiah had Tony kidnapped," I say mater of factly. "Pepper, that is insane. There is no way Obie did that."

"Yeah well, think again Hap. I saw the video they sent him showing Tony after he was captured. It was.." she faltered. Brushing her bangs from her eyes, she composed herself and continued," He was injured, it was terrible."

"My God, all this time we've been-"my voice thick with disbelief.

"I know, I know," she repeated shaking her head.

I really couldn't believe it. Tony had a lot of enemies in the corporate world, both foreign and domestic. But this? To be betrayed by the one person that had propped him up and helped him after his parent's death. There were no words to describe that kind of guttural betrayal. Tony would need Pepper now more than ever.

"I'm going to go with Agent Coulson to show him where Obie is likely hiding whatever he has been doing," she told me as she walked away with the agent.

"Uh no, no way. Where you go I go," I returned, hoping that my tone indicated there was no room for argument.

She turned. "Happy, I'm fine. Agent Coulson has a team. Nothing is going to happen."

"Nope. Sorry Pepper. If I let you out of my site in a situation like this, Tony would have my head. And seeing as how I am pretty fond of my head, I'm coming with you."

You could see she was torn. Well that was just too damn bad. No room for discussion. When I said Tony would have my head that would be the best outcome. More likely he would have my head and then shove it down my neck if I had let her run off alone.

She gave Agent Coulson a look, and he returned a barely perceptible nod.

"Ok, Happy. Come on."

Well it certainly looks like my evening is about to get a lot more exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: So I think this story may end up being a bit long. I am going to take it through both movies I've decided as opposed to doing a sequel. Anyway, hope you all are still enjoying it. Comments are always welcome. Pretty please

I follow Pepper and the other Agents to the R&D building on the Stark campus. Pepper has filled me in on some of the more pertinent information. Mainly that they are trying to find where Obie is secretly creating whatever he is creating. No one was very specific about what we are supposed to be looking for. I guess we'll know when we see it?

We walk through the doors and come upon the original arc reactor. The constant hum gives it a life like quality, reminding all those near that it holds incredible power within. It amazes me that Tony has one of these in his chest. The man really is genius. I stop, involuntarily, to consider this great invention.

Tony and his dad never had the best relationship from what I understand. Everything I had ever heard was that Howard Stark was aloof and always locked away in his workshop working on some new invention. Now doesn't that sound vaguely familiar? Anyway, I find it ironic that this invention of Howard Starks, then one that kept him locked away from his family for years, turned into the greatest gift he could have ever given his son. Little did he know it would one day save his sons life.

Tony Stark can be envied for a lot of things, his fortune, intellect, and his good looks. However for those of us that truly know Tony, none of us would envy his family life, or lack thereof now. Even while surrounded by people, he has always been lonely. I think-

I'm pulled from my woolgathering by a loud bang. I see that I have been left behind. Trotting, I head in the direction of the bang, which now is emanating the sounds of a rather large commotion. It almost sounded like walls were coming down.

Pepper is running towards me screaming, hands gesticulating wildly.

"Go! Happy RUN!" she yells, as she runs by me, grabbing my arm.

"What's going on?"

"No time, Obie. We need to get out of here now!" she screeches, the fear evident in her voice.

We run out the front door and stop momentarily to catch our breath. I am standing in front of her, facing the doors. The ground beneath my feet begins to rumble and heave, and I am thrown off balance. Something is blasting through from below. I hear Pepper scream my name.

I am hurtling through the air towards one of the cars. I hit head first and fall hard to the pavement. Attempting to open my eyes and clear the haze, I begin shaking my head. That makes it sooo much worse. This was definitely not in my job description. The blackness is encroaching on my sight quickly. The last thing I see before blacking out is a streak of red and gold.

I can hear things, distant voices. My eyelids feel incredibly heavy, but I fight to get them open. The fluorescent light rains down on me and I squint against the glaring brightness.

"Happy? Happy? Can you hear me?"

"Come on Hap wake up."

It's Pepper and Tony. What are they doing here? And where exactly is here?

It takes an extraordinary effort to simply open my eyes. It takes a few seconds for me to focus on my surroundings. My sight begins to clear and I can discern two people sitting by my bed.

"Oh, Thank God! You're awake." Pepper says on a relieved sigh.

"What…Where am-" I force the words out.

"You're in the hospital Hap. You apparently were in Obie's way. You've got quite an egg on your head. Not sure that is the best look for the ladies," Tony poked at me.

"My head is killing me," I croak out.

"See, next time don't lead with your head," Tony jabbed. This earned him a swat from Pepper.

I managed a weak smile while closing my eyes. I feel someone kiss my forehead. It better have been Pepper.

"So they are going to keep you in here overnight, and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow," Pepper said gently laying her hand on mine.

"Sounds good," I respond through my dry mouth.

Things are still pretty foggy and I let myself drift back to sleep.

It turns out that Pepper _and _Tony came to pick me up. They were on their way to Stark for a press conference to explain the previous nights events. I had plenty of time in the hospital to catch up on the newspapers to find out what I had missed while I was lying unconscious on the pavement.

Some kind of battle had been waged around the Stark R&D building. No one seemed to have many details, but it looks like two guys in some kind of metal suits had duked it out and caused an incredible amount of damage to both public and private property. They are calling the smaller one Iron Man. That's original. The news and papers were speculating wildly about who was in the suits. Some said Tony, but I had practically laughed out loud at that thought.

I mean, Tony as some kind of superhero. Tony Stark was many things, but selfless superhero protecting the masses, ah, forgive me for not buying into it. I've known him a lot longer than everyone else.

So here we are at the press conference. I am just hanging out here outside the room where Pepper and Tony are preparing, drinking my double mocha latte. You know, just keeping an eye out and putting the press in their place. The double doors to the room are open, and Pepper and Tony wander into the frame. Pepper is helping Tony on with his coat.

Tony appears relatively serious. There is something there in the way he is looking at Pepper, a softness, dare I say a vulnerability. I wish I could hear what they're saying. They look intense. Really, why don't these two just give into it already? I can't take it anymore. Seriously, watching them, knowing how each of them feels is freak'n painful.

Ok, I seriously need to stop with the matchmaker stuff. I am starting to scare myself. And, whatever moment that had been going on in there appears to have passed. Both are all business again.

Tony walks to the podium as I make my way to the back of the room to watch the circus with Pepper. It's always a pretty good show when Tony speaks to the press. He never says what he is supposed to, and always says something he isn't. So, all around, it's entertaining for me. Although it drives Pepper crazy.

So far, it seems like he is saying the right things, reading off the little blue cards. But wait, he seems to be wandering, I think it's coming. Something good is going to come out of his mouth. Rhodey is now trying to get him back on track. Tony appears to take his advice and turns back to the press. I hear him say,

"The truth is," he pauses, "I am Iron Man."

This time I did spit my girlie coffee all over the guy standing in front of me.

The smell of the coffee mingled with the groan Pepper emitted besides me. She covers her face with her hands shaking it slightly from side to side.

It would certainly be an interesting ride home now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Hi everyone. Here is chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Keeps me writing, so keep 'em coming Hope you enjoy this one. I enjoyed writing it. I hope I captured the characters and the situation. Let me know what you think.

Turns out I was right. So far it was a very interesting ride home. Tony and Pepper were in the back. One was very happy with himself, the other was not. Pepper had the look of a gathering storm, angry and potentially dangerous.

She had explained basics of the story to me after Tony's big revelation. Of course this was only after I offered to dry clean the suit of the guy in front me, who was now wearing my double mocha latte. Not pretty.

The whole thing was surreal. Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire was, well, was a superhero. Apparently he wasn't selfish _all_ the time. Perhaps self-serving superhero might be a more apt description.

A lot of things were making sense now. I found out that all the scratches and bruises that appeared the other day were from a mission he took on in Afghanistan. After finding out that Obie was selling to terrorist, he took it upon himself to seek out and destroy the weapons. There had been some sort of run in with some military jets where he was almost shot down.

Have I mentioned I'm having a hard time grasping this? I barely trust Tony to drive his own car, he's just too reckless. I can only imagine how he behaves, and the risks he takes in a suit like that. In fact Pepper told me why she had been so mad at him. She had walked in on him, ah, desuiting I guess, and noticed that he was riddled with bullet holes. She didn't understand his need to do this, to put himself at risk. Based on her tone and the look on her face as she spoke, it was easy to read between the lines that Pepper was scared for Tony. A feeling I can totally understand.

She had already lost him once when he had been held captive. Then he returned, as if from the dead. It was apparent that her heart was frayed and it likely wouldn't be able to survive another assault like that.

The start of a conversation pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Are you going to speak to me again?" Tony asked playfully.

Glancing in the mirror I caught Pepper's response. She turned her head sharply and narrowed her eyes at him, "No," she returned.

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Tony straightened in his seat, "Alright, a one word answer. Now we're talk'n. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. Let's see if Pepper knows anything other than monosyllabic words," he chuckled.

He caught my eyes in the mirror and I shook my head.

"No?" He questioned. I was trying to let him know that his implied humor at this moment was not exactly the best course of action.

Getting my drift he tacked his course.

"Ok, seriously. Pepper," he turned toward her, "I had too. The world needed to know that the US was capable of hunting down terrorists whenever and wherever."

She turned to match his position. Her face held the look of barely contained rage.

"How dare you!" she breathed in a furious hiss. "This had nothing to do with the US or helping others. This had everything to do with you and your oversized ego. Will it ever be enough Tony? Or will you keep being so outrageous until you get yourself killed."

"I wasn't thinking-"

"No, you weren't thinking! What do you think the government is going to want to do with that suit Tony? Did you think of that? Have you thought of the ramifications of what an admission like that will have? Have you?"

"Stark Industries, Happy," my head snaps up at the mention of my name, "me. We are all possible targets now of the groups that you are going all vigilante on."

Hmm…I hadn't thought of that.

Tony appears offended, which considering, is a very difficult thing to do seeing how up to now he has rarely taken anything seriously.

"Of course I've thought about that. Do you think I'm stupid?" He returned raising his voice.

"Sometimes I think you can be the stupidest genius when your ego or your…," her words trail off as she gestures to his crotch area," is leading the way!"

"That's low Pep. You may not believe it, but everything I do is calculated. It may not seem that way, but don't for one minute doubt it. I would never purposely put you or Happy in harm's way. Never," he stressed with a pointed finger jabbed at the ground.

"Well, you probably just have. Not to mention the inherent danger to yourself. Did you think about that? There are people relying on you Tony, and I'm not talking about us," she says gesturing to her and I. "What about all the people Stark employs? They rely on you to be able to come up with the next great thing to keep the company going."

"But don't you see, that is what I just did. This is the best thing for Stark," he said.

"And by the way," he continued, "that was pretty offensive what you just said."

She looked at him with a skeptical face. Tony Stark did not get offended.

"No really. If you ever, EVER, imply that I don't care what happens to you, then I'm not sure you know me at all after 10 years," Tony emphatically told her. Then as if an afterthought, "you too Hap."

"Appreciate that Boss." I just love being an afterthought. But in this case it's ok. Tony had shared more of himself in this five minute exchange than he had in the past five years. Gone for the moment was the selfish being intent on his own pleasure. In its place was a man driven to do the right thing and protect those he loved. Quite the metamorphosis.

Pepper looked at him, saying nothing. I'm not sure there was anything that could be said after that.

"The whole thing just scares me Tony," she said quietly, turning to glance out the window.

Her admission hung in the air between them. I was interested to see how he would respond. Messy emotional scenes were not Tony's forte. He's avoided them like the plague for the entire time I've known him, never spending the night with a woman, never getting too close to someone, never allowing himself to feel too much.

"I know Pep," he says in a whisper, "But I promise I'll always come home."

An interesting response. While I know he means what he says, that is not the type of promise to make lightly. None of us can truly promise something like that, especially him, now with his new dangerous lifestyle.

I see her stealthily trying to wipe away a tear that has escaped her lashes as she watched the ocean passing by. Tony sees it too.

Her hand is resting between them on the seat. He lays his hand on hers, grasping it tightly. She returns the pressure. Both are holding on for dear life to what they have.

Tony turns to watch the blurred scenery through the window, both of them now lost in thought. The remainder of the ride is silent, but they never let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Hi all! Thanks for the alert and the reviews. Please keep reviewing – it motivates me! So now we will be moving into the IM2 universe. So it is about 6 months after Tony's revelation – if I am interpreting the start of the IM2 movie. Let's see where this takes us shall we?

Stark Expo. Wow. Seriously Wow! I had no idea it would be like this. Its opening night and the entire place is one big party. What an atmosphere! Boy, do I wish I wasn't' working at this moment. So many hot women! But I digress….

I am currently driving through the Expo in Tony's brand new Audi R8 Spyder. And can I just say that this thing is suh-weet. It practically purrs, and don't get me started on the acceleration. And now, the best part, I'm the first to drive it. Puts a little smile on my face every time I think about it. I picked it up earlier this evening at the dealership.

That's right, not even Tony Stark has driven this thing yet. Even better is that hardly anyone in the world has driven this car. It's hot off the press, practically the first one off the line. The boss man was seriously jonesing for this car. He was as giddy as a teenage girl with Bieber fever when Audi contacted him to let him know the car was ready. Pepper of course just rolled her eyes and told him not to destroy it or himself in the process.

Speaking of Pepper and by default Tony, the last six months have been pretty boring on the romance front. I'm gonna break into my romance fangirl mode here, so prepare. You would think their relationship were some kind of Twilight movie thing going on the way I hang on what happens. Sigh.

They are in the same place they were six months ago, which, incidentally, is where they have been the last 10 years, not together. Really, so disappointing. I had such high hopes after that press conference and the ride home. I was thinking the hand holding would lead to something, anything, when they got back to the mansion, but nope, nothing, nadda, zilch has gone on. They exited the car and headed for their respective corners, as if the bell had rung for the end of the round. They have not ventured back into the ring since. Of course, I should caveat my statement with the fact I that I've seen nothing going on, which means there _could_ be something going on I haven't seen, but based on body language, there is definitely no secret sex going on in this house.

I mean I've seen things, but it's all these jagged, oddly shaped little pieces that make up the larger puzzle that is their relationship. You need to look at them all together to really appreciate what you are seeing. All the little things they do for one another, without seemingly knowing that they are doing them. Pepper staying at the mansion until all hours of the night worrying when he is out on a mission. Then, patching him up with gentle ministrations. Tony laying a blanket over Pepper's sleeping form, after she has fallen asleep on the couch amidst her papers and computer.

I've just happened to catch these moments by sheer luck. I'm not stalking them or anything. Really I'm not! Trust me, catching these two unawares in the mansion isn't exactly easy when JARVIS is tracking your every move.

However, for every tender moment I've been privy too, there have been four others where they are screaming their heads off at one another or, conversely, not speaking for days at a time. They can really act like children sometimes. Well, I should say that Tony can really act like a manchild sometimes. Pepper is always professional, except for those rare occasions when Tony happens to push that last button and she blows her top. It's pretty amusing to watch, which I think is why Tony does it.

The last few months have really been tough and Pepper's patience is wearing thin. The Expo has been Tony's only priority to the detriment of _everything_ else. Literally, everything else. I think Pepper's frustration is at an all-time high. Realistically, she is running the company, as Tony has consumed himself with the Expo and Iron Man, although it is difficult to actually run a company when you have none of the power. So she still needs Tony's cooperation to sign documents and give orders, something that is increasingly getting more difficult to get. Especially with all the new projects.

Tony started all these great green initiatives, a liberal agenda some would say, but it appears that in true Tony Stark fashion he has become bored with them and has lost interest. Leaving it up to Pepper to keep things going, juggling the balls he drops in his wake. It's enough to make me want to kick him in the pants. Pepper has always been overworked, but now she is working around the clock making up for Tony's shortcomings.

I know Tony and his ego with the Expo are running wild, but something else is going on. It's been like déjà vu for me. I feel like I'm in the dark again. While Tony, in general, can be flighty and standoffish, his current behavior is something new. It almost seems like he is distancing himself from Stark, from people, from life. I'm just hoping that this is one of his eccentric phases that will straighten itself out soon.

I pull up to the main pavilion. It's enormous and built to accommodate entrances by Iron Man. Speaking of the devil, as I step out of the car I hear the familiar sound of repulers being fired. The boss is almost here.

I get inside just in time to see him hit the stage, literally. He desuits and starts the show. It is truly amazing how this guy can work a crowd. They love him. Unfortunately for the rest of us it is a healthy meal for his already voracious ego. He's having a good time up there, which is nice to see as he's been, I don't know, a bit off lately, tense and distracted. His typical devil may care attitude absent from his persona.

I head backstage to meet him and escort him to the car.

"Hey Hap," he greets me, "Catch the show?"

"Yeah, a little of it. Looked good up there boss," I reply as he tosses me his coat.

Catching it I say, "It's a zoo out there," as the door opens and we forge into the fray.

I point out the important folks and Tony does his part signing autographs, shaking hands, and patting kids on the head. All in all, the gambit was relatively quick and painless compared to some of the previous ones.

"Wasn't so bad," I mention as we exit the pavilion.

"Yeah it was great," Tony returns, a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"And look what we've got here, the new model," I point to the car, unlocking it as we approach.

"Does she come with it?" Tony asks referring to the beautiful woman casually leaning against the side of the car.

"I certainly hope so," I return, appreciating the lovely picture she creates.

Tony decides that he wants to drive, throwing the fact over his shoulder to me as he converses with the lovely lady.

Ouch. Turns out she's a federal marshal, handing out Congressional subpoenas. I accept the paperwork from her on Tony's behalf as he never accepts things handed to him. I've always thought that was weird. I guess you can afford to be eccentric when you have as much money as he does.

Then, as expected he asks to see the badge. He always asks to see the badge. Most times the marshal is a man, and he does it to annoy them. I was slightly surprised that he asked for her badge. Probably has to do with the fact that she is working for Congress and they've been after his suit since it was revealed to the world.

"How far are we from DC?" he asks.

"DC? Two hundred and fifty miles," I guess.

Tony puts the car in gear, steps on the gas, and we're off with a screech of the tires and the scent of burnt rubber hanging in the air behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So we find ourselves into IM2. Sorry this took a while, but it turned out to be a long one. I enjoyed writing it, especially the second part. I guess I am taking some liberty with this Tony. Making him a bit more serious in some of the situations, because I think he would have these little windows into his soul. I hope he isn't too boring… Hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it…PLEASE review! Thanks to all those that have and also put it on alert and favorites!

Fast. That is the feeling I have right now. I've stopped trying to surreptitiously look at the speedometer. He has to be going at least 90, in a very small death trap of a car, with no top. Lovely. I have no idea how he never gets caught for speeding. If I drove this way, I'd likely have had my license suspended by now. Even when he does get pulled over (especially since he became you know who) he ends up autographing the cop's book instead of being issued a ticket. Where is the fairness in that? I mean ok so the guy saves the country, kills terrorists and combats evil doers, but does that mean he's above the law? Insert eye roll here.

Whoa! Did that cars bumper come with us? That was a bit too close for my comfort. Tony is weaving in and out of traffic. I may need to close my eyes to avoid raising my blood pressure, or you know having a heart attack from fright.

The trip thus far has been uneventful and silent. Tony has thrown out a few comments about the road or the handling of the car, but not much else of substance. It's clear to me that he is throwing something around in that brain of his. I catch him making faces; you know the ones you make when you are having a discussion in your head. He's going back and forth with something, and it doesn't look like whatever decision he needs to make is an easy one.

I watch the blurred lights fly by cringing as the wind whips through my hair, taking what little I have left with it. Would it have been too much to ask to drive with the top up? I look over at Tony and shake my head. The man is a genetic lottery winner. He's brilliant, filthy rich and sexy as hell (as I have been informed by women, not by my own observation). And to top it all off he has a full head of hair. Really, where is the justice?

Upon close inspection though, something is off. He doesn't look bad, but he also doesn't look quite right either. Now I've never made it a habit to study Tony Stark very closely, but he looks different, haggard, tired, almost sick maybe. I can't put my finger on it. Ah, maybe , I don't know, maybe I'm just projecting my envy on him trying to find something, anything wrong. I know, I'm a terrible person. He is one of my good friends, but hey, it would be hard for anyone not to envy the guy.

"Hey Hap?" Tony yells my way, the wind making it difficult to converse.

"Yeah," I throw back.

"What would…how would..," he struggles to get his thought out. I wait patiently as it appears this may be a difficult discussion for him.

Leaving one hand on the wheel, he roughly threads his fingers through his hair.

"Hap, you ever thought about the rest of your life, your future?" He says turning his head slightly to glance at me.

"My future? You mean the one that I might not survive to see after this trip at light speed?" I snark to lighten things a bit. I'm still not totally comfortable with this introspective, serious Tony Stark.

"Yeah, didn't you know the warp engines are in the back? I know that button is here somewhere," he feigns looking around the dashboard.

We share a chuckle.

"Sure," I say with a shrug. "I think about it. I imagine everyone does."

"What do you see?" he asks.

"I don't know. I guess I think about getting married, having children, a house. All those typical things."

"So why haven't you done those things yet. I mean Happy we're starting to get a little long in the tooth if you know what I mean. And I hate to point out, you're not likely to grown anything more up there," he says pointing in the general direction of my head, a mock seriousness on his face.

Of course he would bring up the hair. Ok, two could play at this game.

"Don't really have time right now. I have this overbearing boss who keeps me working 24/7," I fire back glancing at him, a smirk gracing my lips.

"Well, you should do something about that guy. You're not getting any younger over there. Time may be running out."

"Tell me about it," I say, then turn the tables on him. "What about you? Any thoughts of the future for you?"

He doesn't answer immediately. Instead he stares at the road ahead, contemplating. Just when I think I'm not going to get an answer he speaks.

"I've thought about it. I've actually been thinking about it a lot lately," he answers.

"Well, what do you see?" I question.

"I don't know. Well, I mean I do know what I want, I just don't know that it is within my reach."

That is certainly a cryptic answer. I've never know anything to be out of Tony Starks reach. I think he reads the confusion on my face because he continues.

"I mean sure, I can basically have anything or any woman I want because of who I am. I know," he holds a hand up," sounds horrible. But that's not what I want. I guess it will sound enormously cliché, but I want someone who will want me, with all my many flaws."

I remain quiet, silently urging him to continue.

"But, I'm not sure that's in the cards for me Hap," he looked at me pointedly. "I'm not sure I'm capable of a normal adult relationship anyway. I haven't been with the same woman for more than a week in the last 10 years."

"Well, that's not true," I say.

He looks at me, the question in his eyes.

"You've been with Pepper for 10 years," I answer, the teasing evident in my voice.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. But I don't deserve her. She's been…," his voice trails off.

"She's been the steadiest thing in your life," I supply for him. He doesn't reply, and my attention is drawn back to the blurred darkness flying by.

"She's the best thing in my life," he says quietly. So quietly I almost didn't hear it, but I think that was likely his goal.

I pretend as though I didn't hear it, assuming it hadn't been meant for my ears. This conversation has clarified things for me. Tony Stark is lonely and hurting about something. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. If he would only reach out to Pepper. I think he would get the response he is craving.

The remainder of the ride to Washington is quiet, the miles passing quickly. I imagine both of us are contemplating a certain redhead and her place, present and future, in Tony's life.

We arrive at the hotel around somewhere around 12 AM. As previously discussed we were going very fast. As is my custom when Tony drives, I exit the car and nearly fall to my knees to kiss the ground.

Entering the hotel, the most lavish in DC, we head for the desk. Tony had tried calling Pepper, who had arrived a few hours earlier, but only got her voice mail. Upon stating his name, the front desk jumps to attention. The bellhops begin to scurry, eager to take the bags, and the general manager steps out from behind the counter to introduce himself and offer his services for anything Mr. Stark may require.

Tony brushes off the offers, asking in a tired voice where his room was. The manager, a Mr. Jackson, immediately informs us that Mr. Stark is staying in the presidential penthouse suite. Once again Pepper's done good, only the best for Tony.

We enter the elevator and begin the trek upward. The floors tick by. The day seems to finally be catching up with Tony. He looks worn down now; his persona emanates a weariness that is rarely seen in his usually hyperactive form. He sighs as the bell dings and the doors open.

We move silently into the short hallway and I open the door, allowing Tony to enter before me. The suite, as expected is enormous, at least four bedrooms I can see, with an expansive living room with panoramic views of the City and monuments below. A noise to the left draws our notice. Pepper is exiting one of the bedrooms, slightly dishelved, obviously having been awoken when we entered. She is already dressed for bed in a pair of pj pants and an oversized t-shirt, her pony tail slightly askew.

I see a wisp of a smile cross Tony's face as he takes in her appearance, watching her stifle a yawn. It is likely highly irregular for most CEO's, their assistants and driver to share a suite. Actually it is probably unheard of. The help is usually relegated to the lower floors in single rooms with everyman bedding and none of the luxury afforded to the rich and famous.

That's where Pepper and I are lucky. We are treated as friends, as family, which is what we are to each other. There is no pretension, no formalness. Well, I should say there is formalness, when necessary, but not at times like these, when it's just the three of us.

Tony tips the bell hop, and based on the young man's reaction, it's a sizeable amount. The door closes and Tony heads to the couch. Allowing gravity to drive his movement, he falls to the plush cushions. His hands scrub his face as he loudly exhales, finishing their movement through his already riotous hair.

Pepper pads over in her bare feet and sinks into a chair opposite Tony.

"Long drive?" She inquires, smothering another yawn with the back of her hand. "Sorry," she says blushing. "I tried to stay up, but it didn't work."

"So are you going to tell me why we are in DC?" she questions.

"I was subpoenaed by Congress. Tomorrow morning."

"Oh," she says almost offhandedly. Then, the cobwebs clear and she is suddenly alert.

"Wait, WHAT? You have to testify before Congress? We need to prep, and think about phrasing-"

"Yeah, I think that's what I said. Hap?" he looks to me for verification.

I just shake my head and make my way to the decanters holding that wonderful amber liquid. No doubt they are filled with Tony's favorite scotch. I remove the stopper and the alluring aroma wafts to my nose. Ah, the good stuff.

I pour two glasses and make my way over to Tony, holding out the glass for him to take.

"Oh no," Pepper yelps, uncurling herself quickly from the chair. Before I know what she is about, she is intercepting the glass before I can hand it to Tony. Well, this isn't going to go over well.

"Hey, that was mine!" Tony whines as he rises to try and take the glass from her.

In a stunning turn of events, Pepper downs the two finger glass of scotch in one gulp. She is now realizing this may not have been the best course of action as she begins sputtering and coughing, trying to counteract the effects of the stinging liquid.

Tony and I stare at her dumbfounded. She's never done anything like that before. We're just looking at her, mouths slack jawed, probably looking like big dumb fish. I take a sip of scotch from the glass in my hand and silently offer it to Tony who is now standing next to me.

He reaches to take it and Pepper stealthily lunges again grabbing for the glass.

"No, no. You need to be sober tomorrow morning," she yells and amazingly somehow takes the glass from us. Where did she get moves like that? Of course our reflexes are likely still stunned by the happenings of the last 30 seconds.

Tony seems to have shaken off his shock first, and moves towards Pepper to remove the glass from her hand.

"No!" she yells again and slips away from him, running behind the couch, trying to put something between herself and Tony.

"Pepper, this is ridiculous. Give me the glass." Tony demands.

"No. This is Congress Tony, not just a board meeting." She returns. You can see her warily eyeing Tony, on the ready to counteract any move he might make.

"No, this is Senator Stern, the blowhard ass-clown that is just doing this to bust my-"

"Tony! He's the chairman of the committee! And you can't be hung over. I won't let you be."

"You won't let me be? What am I twelve?" Tony cracks.

"Sometimes! You have to be serious here Tony, this is serious stuff, they probably want to take the suit."

"They can't have the suits, but I _can_ have a scotch." Tony lunges over the couch.

Pepper side steps and avoids his clutches.

"Dammit," he curses under his breath. "Pepper, this is ridiculous, give me the glass." He holds out his hand as he rounds the couch.

What_ I_ find ridiculous is this whole exchange. There is an entire decanter of the stuff over on the sideboard, yet Tony is intent on having that glass. It's like a strange tennis match between the two, back and forth, back and forth.

"No Tony! You stay there," she says pointing at him. "You can't have it." Pepper says, alarm in her voice as Tony advances on her.

"Oh yes I can, and I will," he says as he reaches her and tries to grab her hand. The liquid sloshes about in the glass as she turns her back to him holding her hand as far as she can in front of her out of his reach.

He comes up behind her and reaches for it, his chest pressed against her back. I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't be in the room. But I am riveted to my spot watching the spectacle in front of me.

Pepper gives Tony a nudge with her rear end, taking him by surprise, thus giving her just enough space to maneuver. For the second time tonight, oh within the last two minutes, she downs the second glass. This likely isn't going to turn out well for Miss Potts for several reasons. The first, and probably most significant being that Pepper rarely drinks, and not usually more than a glass or two of wine. Certainly not two glasses of scotch in close succession. The second being that she can't possibly think she can drink the whole decanter does she?

Tony straightens, a clear look of amazement on his face.

"Seriously Pep? I don't think that you are going to have to worry about me being hung over."

"What do you mean?" she asks, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. No coughing this time, likely because her throat is now numb. I think Pepper is starting to feel the effects of the first drink. This is going to be interesting.

"I mean that you are going to be the one hung over." He said vigorously pointing at her.

"SNrpk,' she snorts at him, followed by a little giggle.

Oh yeah, she's gone.

You can see the glassy look come over her eyes, and she gets that almost drunk person smirk.

"I think I need to sit down," she says, appearing to sway slightly as she moved forward.

Tony is immediately at her side.

"Come on Pep," he says hoisting her up and leading her around to the front of the couch.

"I feel funny," she says into his hair as her head turns towards his.

"Yup, I'm sure you do," he answers as he tries to maneuver her into a sitting position. I don't think that it worked quite as he intended, because they both fall to the couch, with Pepper ending up in Tony's lap.

Now I really don't want to be in the room. Amazingly though I am still standing in the same place watching this entire scene unfold.

Pepper giggles and Tony looks dumbstruck.

"Tony," she sighs, placing her hand in his hair, running it down to the back of his neck, where it appears she is possibly twirling his hair. Then, I see her place a gentle kiss on his neck.

He freezes and looks at me, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Don't look at me," I answer his unspoken question.

At that moment Pepper chooses to emit a loud snore. She had fallen asleep/passed out, you pick the euphemism. Her head is resting on Tony's shoulder.

Tony turns to look at her now sleeping form. There really is only one thing for him to do. That's to carry her to her room.

He struggles to stand with her weight from a sitting position as I continue to stand there and watch.

"Don't bother helping Hap. No really, I've got it," he snarks at me, as he is finally able to stand.

"I thought you had it covered boss."

He throws me a look, which I ignore. This has certainly turned out to be an interesting evening.

"Could you at least be bothered to get the door?" he motions to the closed door to her room.

"Of course sir, anything I can do to be of service," I say as I pass him.

I think I might have heard a growl, but I can't be sure.

"Why do I keep you employed again?" he asks walking past me into the darkened room.

I didn't think a response was necessary, so I just watch him place her in the bed. Suddenly I feel like a voyeur.

He lays her gently on the bed, pulling back the covers and placing her feet beneath them as he slowly brings her head to the pillow, his body following hers to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, he pulls the covers up and attempts to tuck them about her. She snuggles in, sighing contentedly.

For a moment he just sits there watching her sleep. The only sound her deep breathing. He makes no move to leave. Feeling like an intruder, I begin to back out of the room.

My hand is on the knob, as I begin to pull it shut. The last moment before they are out of my sight, I see him lean forward and smooth the hair away from her face. He leans even further towards her and places a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

It is such a tender moment between them. I close the door quietly, letting my hand remain on the knob, contemplating what I had just been privileged to witness. My heart aches for them. If only they could find their way to one another.

AN: so I took a little liberty with the amount of time it took Pepper to get a little tipsy. Although I have done what she did with scotch and it gets ugly quickly


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: So I hope people are still reading. The last one was definitely fun. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this one too. Reviews make me very happy, let's me know people are still reading **

So today I will be wearing yet another hat. That would be short order breakfast cook. Well, cook may be too strong a word. I'm really just picking up the phone and ordering room service, but it's all about the effort right?

After hanging up the phone I pick up my coffee, which I did make, and head for the balcony, hopeful to get a few moments of peace this morning. I'm the first one awake, as you can imagine. Pepper is likely still sleeping off the effects of the scotch, preparing her body for the onslaught of the hangover, while Tony is still asleep as he didn't find his bed until 4 AM. Which means that I didn't find _my _bed until that time either, which makes me wonder why the hell I am even awake right now.

Tony did finally have that glass of scotch, or three, that Pepper had so desperately tried to keep away from him. After putting her to bed, he and I sat up in companionable silence, lounging on the balcony of the suite, finally enjoying the smokey amber liquid while gazing at the panorama of the City and monuments below.

The silence was almost in reverence to the events that have transpired in this place, the hallowed ground for which our great republic is built. I found it ironic that Tony was sitting with me, watching the City. He had, in truth, taken up the mantle of protecting this nation from enemies, both foreign and domestic. An awesome responsibility to be sure. One that not many would have guessed Tony Stark would be willing to undertake. But it appeared that he saw it as a challenge, and there wasn't any challenge that Tony wasn't willing to head at straight on. And he had certainly done that in taking on the role of Iron Man. It seemed that he had jumped in with both feet and that the shine had not dulled on the armor for him yet.

In fact, the more that some people thought he was going to fail, the more he dedicated himself to it. It was a strange thing. I had never seen him so focused. There were no women involved, or extravagant partying. Well, that's not quite true. Iron Man seemed to make Tony even more irresistible to the female population, the strange thing was that he didn't seem to notice. Whereas before he would have brought home a different groupie ( oh and believe me Iron Man has groupies, gorgeous groupies) every night, now he just sort of brushes past them, signing an autograph or a chest as he passes. In fact he-

A groan interrupts my musings. Glancing over my shoulder I see Pepper emerging, slowly, from her room. She is pale, hunched over and generally doesn't have the look like this is going to be a good day for her. Tony better watch out, this Pepper will not be very tolerant for the next 12 hours or so.

"Coffees in the pot," I throw over my shoulder.

She grunts, which I can only assume, in hungover vernacular, is a thank you. This morning may be a tiny bit fun at Peppers expense unfortunately. Tony is going to take one look at her and go for the jugular. He will be without mercy, which will rile her up, and start the show all over again.

Speaking of the devil, Tony noisily bursts through the double doors of the mast bedroom, and I see Pepper flinch. He is, amazingly, dressed and polished for his day on the Hill. This is a rare occurrence. Tony Stark, voluntarily out of bed _and _dressed before anyone else? I am about ready to check and see if he has a fever, although, I have a sneaking suspicion that he has been awake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when Pepper emerged from her slumber, like a tiger stalking its prey.

"Good morning sunshine!" he exclaims in a sing songy voice dripping with cheeriness. His arms are outstretched as he greets her. If I didn't know him better, I would've thought he was about to spontaneously break into a Gene Kelly song and dance number.

Pepper in the meantime has managed to pour herself a mug of steaming liquid. She sits at the breakfast bar clutching the mug between her hands as though it were a lifesaving cure. Slowly she lifts her head to glare at him, as this was obviously his fault.

"What no morning kiss?" he feigns disappointment.

"This is your fault." And there it is.

"My fault? I seem to remember it was you who single handedly downed, in one gulp mind you, two rather large glasses of scotch."

"I needed to make sure you could function at the hearing," she growled.

"You know," he said, placing a single finger to his own lips, tapping lightly, "I find it extraordinarily fantabulous that you managed to yourself be hungover while trying to prevent me from suffering the same fate."

I think that the sickeningly sweet smile on Tony's face was likely going to move Pepper to violence, even in her weakened condition.

"Don't start with me Stark. It would be very unwise this morning."

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Potts. Such grumpiness. Not get enough sleep?" he mocks while reaching for a mug.

Tony makes himself a cup and brings it up to his lips, taking a sip, the mocking smile still firmly in place.

"Dear lord! Who made this pot of atrocity?" he sputters.

"I did," I respond mildly.

"Did you put turpentine in there?" he asks eying the pot warily.

"I think it's fine," Pepper says coming to my defense.

"You _would_ think it's fine. Ye of drunken taste buds. Are you even sober yet?" Tony poked.

Tony looks at me laughing. I give my head a slight shake, scrunching up my face indicating that this was not the wisest of choices.

"No?" he questions, clearly not believing he wasn't being amusing.

"Ok, that's it," Pepper grumbled. Placing both palms heavily onto the counter, she rises from her stool, eyes trained on her target.

Seeing what was about to unfold, I quickly lay a hand on her shoulder forcing her back to a sitting position. It wasn't that I thought Pepper would actually be able to injure Tony in any way, I was just trying to keep her from making herself feel worse after she eventually realized that had attempted to murder her boss.

"Ok, hey. Let's all calm down. You," I say pointing to Pepper, "need to get going. We need to be on the Hill in 2 hours."

Then turning to Tony, and his smug little smile, "And you need to tone down the uber crazy morning person act."

"Moi?" he asks affronted.

The look I give him should be warning enough, but it's not. He continues on.

"Come on. Chop, chop Pepper. Hearings to go to, Senators to piss off," he says, loudly clapping his hands in front of Peppers face.

She darts up off the stool, startling us both. Quite frankly, I didn't think she was capable of that kind of movement at this point.

"You.." she begins jabbing an angry finger in Tony's direction, her eyes narrowed, directing their venom at him.

Then as quickly as it happened it was over. Pepper had somehow brought herself under control. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply, cooling the boiling emotions that lingered just below the surface.

Opening her eyes and looking directly at Tony she simply asks, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

Clearly at a loss for a witty retort after having witnessed her split-second of rage, he simply returned, "That will be all Ms. Potts."

With that, Pepper turned on her heel and retreated to her bedroom, punctuating her exit with a loud slam of the door. No doubt exercising some of the anger that had so recently been close to venting.

Tony and I glanced at one another. Pepper did not lose her cool, and certainly not at Tony.

"Don't look at me," I say.

I'm saved from further conversation by a knock at the door. Saved by the bell, or knock as it were. Breakfast had just arrived.

As I walk to the front door, I can't help but think about Pepper's short fuse and Tony's penchant for instigation.

It was going to be a very long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: So now we get into the fun hearing scene. Thanks for the reviews I loved them. Hopefully this will entertain. I am not sure that I am quite happy with this chapter, but it is what it is now. It was a rather stressful week and my attention was not easily focused. So I apologize if it is not up to my usual standard. Enjoy and as always please, please review! Thanks!**

We made it on time to the hearing. Barely. Though none of the fault was Pepper's. The DC traffic kicked our ass.

Pepper had emerged from her room 45 minutes after making her exit. She was buffed, polished and ready to go. No sign of the formerly hung over creature that had graced our presence earlier. Back in it's place was the professional put together Pepper that we all know and love.

The ride to the Hill, while short in miles was long on time. Compounding the miserable commute was the rather frosty atmosphere in the back. Most of the said frost was emanating from the redhead doing her best to ignore her boss and concentrate on work. She was thoroughly ignoring him. Not a peep came out of her mouth.

If there was one thing Tony didn't handle well, it was being ignored. He was doing everything he could to get a response out of her, any response. It was like watching a preschooler trying to get its mothers attention. So, so sad that a grown man is reduced to this. There was finger drumming, inappropriate comments, and even, I am afraid to say, hair pulling. I glanced into the rearview mirror just in time to see Tony tug on Pepper's bangs.

I saw her eyes immediately dart up and narrow with seething anger. Although to her credit she never gave in , never broke her vow of silence. Even when we finally arrived and Tony practically leapt from the car before it had come to a full stop, rushing to open her door and offer his hand. She ignored both the proffered hand and himself, much to Tony's chagrin. I think he was starting to feel bad about his antics this morning.

In all honesty, I think Pepper's being kind of hard on Tony. It wasn't his fault, no matter how she sliced it, that she was hung over. She drank those two glasses herself, of her own volition. When he walked in the door, she should have recognized that Tony was in no mood for getting drunk. He would have probably had two glasses and turned in for the night. A crazy round of drinking and partying had not been in the cards last night.

So, that brings us to the present. I am standing at the back of the hearing chamber surveying the scene before me. There certainly were a lot of stuffed shirts in here, military and otherwise.

It also appears that Pepper has finally relented and spoken to Tony. Although it looks more like she is scolding an errant child as opposed to speaking to her boss, instructing him to turn around and pay attention. Senator Stern has been trying to get his attention, banging the gavel and calling out to him.

"Yes dear," he answers turning around to face the panel. Everything this man does is for the entertainment value, and not necessarily for that of those around him. Senator Stern looks anything but amused. This man is definitely not a Tony Stark fanboy.

They exchange a few more insults. As Pepper had predicted Stern wants the Iron Man suit. They perceive it as a weapon. And if I caught Tony's definition of the suit it was a prosthesis. Interesting definition. This draws snickers from the gallery. The good senator is in for quite a fight as there is no chance in hell Tony will be turning over that suit.

A flash of blond hair approaching the witness table catches my attention. Oh holy hell. Tony is going to be mildly amused or disgusted. It's a toss-up.

To add insult to injury, Stern has called none other than Justin Hammer. This man is a complete waste of air. Whatever smarts he thinks he has, he really doesn't. He has probably 1/1000th of the brain power and intelligence Tony has.

As expected Tony has some snarky response to Justin's introduction. Pepper is not amused. Judging by the ramrod straight posture and the small movements of her head, Tony is not doing well. She is-

A hand on my shoulder draws my attention.

"Hey Happy," Lt. Colonel James Rhodes greets me.

"Hey Rhodey," I return.

"How's he doing?" He asks.

I throw him a look that conveys everything he needs to know.

"That good huh," he sighs.

"Yeah, it's been quite an interesting 24 hours around here," I say wearily.

Rhodey give me a questioning look and I figure why not?

"You know these two. They're at it again," I tell him and he knowingly shakes his head.

"To make a long story short," I start, "we got in late last night, and all Tony really wanted to do was have a glass of scotch. Well he made the mistake of tell Pepper about this hearing and she wouldn't let him."

"She wouldn't let him?" he parrots incredulously.

"Yeah, that's what he said. So then she takes two glasses of scotch from us and downs them in one gulp each. But this is only after running around the room, playing keep away with Tony. He's chasing after her like that is the last glass of alcohol on earth. All he had to do was walk over to the decanter and pour himself another. But no, he chases her," I say. "Then to make things so much better, the two glasses gets her drunk. You know Pepper, one glass of wine and she is tipsy, you can only imagine what two glasses of scotch in quick succession looked like. So in her vain attempt to keep him from getting drunk and being hung over, she herself was drunk and hungover. It was ridiculous."

"Ahhh," he draws out, "so foreplay."

"Yes! Thank God! Someone else who understands!" I practically want to hug him. I am now not alone in having to watch and understand this dysfunctional relationship of theirs.

Looking over at him I add, "I just wish they would sleep with each other already."

"And figure out that they were meant for each other," he finishes my thought.

I give him a knowing look of understanding and agreement. We have cemented our relationship as brothers in arms with a common goal.

"By the way," I ask, "what are you doing here?"

"I know call Lt. Colonel James Rhodes…" Stern calls out.

"There's my cue. See ya Hap," he says, making his way to the witness table.

Well this likely won't be good as it probably has something to do with the report Rhodey authored for the Air Force on Iron Man. Pepper has been trying to get Tony to read for weeks. Well looks like he's going to find out what says now.

As expected Tony appears surprised to hear Rhodey's name called. He rises and walks to meet his friend in the aisle. They shake hands, exchange words and the hearing begins again. As expected Rhodey begins to read from his report and as expected Tony is flippant about the findings.

Senator Stern wants to show classified photos and information to the world. Rhodey is less than pleased, logding a protest with the senator. It falls on deaf ears.

Looks like other countries are attempting to make suits of their own.

Wait, what's Tony doing? He's using his portable pad to do something. I see the welcome Mr. Stark scroll onto the large screens and stifle a groan. He's hijacking the hearing. Great.

Pepper has left her seat and is making her way towards me in the back. She turns to continue viewing the Tony Stark show. He proceeds to embarrass both the Senator and Justin Hammer, who is frantically trying to shut down the screens to prevent everyone from seeing his company's failure.

Too late. Of course, as is his way, Tony throws in a sharp little barb, cushioned in humor to amuse the gallery. Justin Hammer is anything but amused.

I see Rhodey stifle a laugh. That is not helping our cause.

Tony begins talking again.

He is rambling on about being a nuclear deterrent. Rising from his seat he turns to the crowd and proclaims, "I've successfully privatized world peace." He throws up his now signature peace signs to complete the photo-op.

A low grumbling noise is emitted beside me. I do believe Pepper just growled. I turn my head in time to catch her rather exaggerated eye roll.

'What more do you want?" I hear Tony say. "I've tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

Well, that's going to make Youtube. Along with Senator Sterns 4 letter word response.

Peppers face darkens. "I'm going to the car," she says, her voice conveying her extreme displeasure.

Pepper retreats as Tony advances up the aisle, playing to the camera.

"My bond is with the people. I serve this great nation at the pleasure of," he pauses, "myself."

Of course.

"One thing I've proven is that you can count on me to pleasure myself," Tony declares, the lights of the adoring cameras reflecting off his trademark sunglasses.

Sigh. Pepper is going to be pissed.

"Come on Happy. Time to hit the road," he says to me as he passes, giving me a smack on the arm, a self-satisfied smile firmly in place.

I shake my head and chuckle. Tony is in deep doo-doo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Here is the next installment. Hope you all enjoy. Happy 4****th**** of July! Please review and give me a good holiday **

"Where is he Happy?" Pepper stormed into the mansion, slamming the door behind her violently, her voice sharp and dangerous.

"Where he always is, the workshop. Why?" I question hesitantly, not sure I really want to hear the answer. Tony had done something, something very bad.

You would think this man would learn his lesson. Much like a sleeping bear, you don't poke an already riled Pepper. Following the stunt at the hearing, Pepper had given him a blistering set down about behavior and pissing off the government for no reason. And as was his way, he could have cared less, which infuriated Pepper even more.

Things since then had been strained between them. Tony's behavior could only be construed as extremely odd. He was pulling away from things more than he ever had in the past. He spent very little, if any time at Stark. Pepper was essentially running the company, and as far as I could tell, doing a great job. Tony Stark was usually difficult to deal with on a regular day, but now, he had totally checked out. Other than working on the suits, he wasn't interested in much else. At least that was the façade he projected. What truly was going on in that mind of his was a whole other story.

"He's gone too far this time! I can't believe he would do this without even consulting me! I was the one who curated that collection not him. He never even looked at them!" She bellows throwing her hands up in the air to stress her point.

Well, I'm gonna dive in, why not.

"Pepper, what are you talking about?" I cautiously inquire.

"That person that you call a boss," she says pointing in the direction of the workshop stairs, "has gone and, and….I can't even say it!" She turns and walks away from me towards the panoramic ocean view windows of the living room.

"He's gone and what?" I prod.

After a moment she turns to me. It's all written on her face, the anger and the hurt. Tony's hurt her, certainly not physically, but definitely emotionally. I don't think I have ever seen this particular look in Pepper's eyes. In all the years I've known her, and all the outrageous things Tony has done, I don't think I've ever seen anything affect her like this.

"He's given away our entire modern art collection. The entire thing, to the Boy Scouts of America."

"The Boy Scouts?" I question.

She bobs her head as she speaks, "Yes, every single piece. There's nothing left."

She sinks to the couch in front of me, defeated.

"I spent 10 years curating that collection Happy. Ten years. I loved that collection. I know they didn't belong to me, but it was my achievement. Such a wonderful private collection," she sniffed at the end, glancing away, her eyes heavy with tears.

"Pepper," I say rising and heading toward her, "please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she answers quickly, wiping her nose, "it's just a cold."

I can see through her. She's upset, but almost more importantly, she's bitterly disappointed. Tony can be such an unmitigated ass. He knows very well what that collection means to her. Hell, the only reason he kept collecting was because he knew how much she loved it.

This really troubles me. Tony had actually gone out of his way to do this behind her back, knowing full well how she would feel about it, how she would be devastated. He had every right to sell or give away his collection and Pepper knows that, accepts it. This was a willful disregard of her feelings, something that Tony has never done before. Up until this moment, I never thought that he would purposely hurt her. I guess I was wrong.

She rises quickly from the couch and makes her way to the staircase. "If you'll excuse me Hap, I need to have a discussion with Mr. Stark."

One thing is for sure, I wouldn't want to be Tony right now.

-0000000000000000000-

Pepper had been down in the workshop for 15 minutes or so when I hear the familiar click of her heals ascending the stairs. I'm not quite sure to expect. My best guess is that she will have done some yelling and that her eyes will likely be red rimmed.

The Pepper that emerges at the top of the stairs is anything but. She looks shocked, elated, happy and any combination of the three. I am at a loss for what could possibly have happened down in that workshop.

"Ah, Pepper," I start, "what's going on? Fifteen minutes ago you were enraged and now you're happy? What happened down there?"

She walks over to the couch I am sitting on and slowly lowers herself next to me, never breaking eye contact. She doesn't speak for several minutes.

So I wait.

"Tony's stepping down as CEO," she states plainly.

"What? I can't believe it. It's hi-

"He's making me CEO," Pepper interrupts.

That stops me cold, and I just look at her.

"I know," she says, a smile spreading across her face.

I am speechless for a moment. Not because I doubt her ability. Pepper has been practically running the company for the past year. She's one of the most capable people I know.

"Pepper, that's spectacular!" I gush, truly happy for her. She has finally gained a reward for all those years of being Tony's girl Friday.

"I know!" she yells, the joy bubbling from her. "I can't believe it!"

"But Happy, can I do this? I mean who am I to be running this multibillion dollar company? Taking over for Tony freak'n Stark!" She questioned more to herself than to me.

I place my hands on her arms, gripping lightly, and repeat my most recent thoughts. "Pepper, you are one of the most capable beings I have ever met. For Christ sake, you were able to handle Tony Stark for 10 years. That alone qualifies you to be president."

She chuckles lightly, though the hidden worry is still close to the surface.

"It'll be fine," I encourage, "You'll do an amazing job."

"Thanks Happy," she returns gracing me with that genuine, beautiful Pepper Potts smile.

Gathering herself, she rises from the couch.

"I've got to go call my Mom!" she tells me, the excitement sparkling in her eyes as she turns and quickly exits the room.

An interesting turn of events. Tony Stark the son of the company's founder, the heir and brilliant scientific mind is turning over his company to Pepper.

Something is definitely wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Admittedly this is kind of a filler chapter. I am anxious to get to the Monaco portion of the story, but figured I needed this scene since Happy was actually in it . Hope everyone in the US had a wonderful holiday! Please review!**

Bob, weave, jab, upper cut, jab, jab. Keeping up with Tony in a boxing match, or lesson as he calls it, is never an easy task. Especially when I usually get beat up in the process. Tony's got a mean jab.

Pepper walks in announcing to the room that the Stark notary had arrived. Today was the day. Stark Industries would officially be run by one Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

"Sorry I'm on Happy time," Tony answers her. The one constant you can always be sure of with Tony Stark is avoidance of anything and everything that is related to work, even when he was just about to give away his company and unload his work on someone else.

Urmph. "What was that?" I demand, trying to shake off the sting of Tony's elbow.

"It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for….. three weeks now," he supplies.

"It's called dirty boxing. There's nothing new about it," I return angrily.

We return to our stances, ready to begin another round when I see her. The notary was striding into the room. She was gorgeous, stopping me in my tracks. Noticing my attention, Tony turns to see who has entered the room.

I can imagine what is going through Tony's mind, if the thoughts running through mine are any indication. This woman is stunning. Long red hair, curves in all the right places. I think Tony might have just wiped some drool from his chin.

I poke Tony in the head, "Never take your eyes off your opponent," I tell him. His response is a kick to my abdomen, pushing me into the corner. Even through the protective padding it hurt.

She walks slowly over to Pepper and Tony speaks.

"Lady what's your name?"

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman," she supplies.

"Front and center. Come into the church," he tells her, holding the ropes for her.

I can see that Pepper is mortified by this. She tries to reason away his behavior with the eccentric story. Not many people buy it as they know that he is generally self-centered, genius twit. But we love him anyway.

I always feel for Pepper in situations like this, in the presence of a beautiful woman that Tony is obviously attracted to. While always professional and unemotional, those of us that know her know the toll it takes for her to remain detached.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Sometimes I could just punch Tony in the head. The woman he really wants has been sitting in front of him for 10 years. It makes me so angry knowing how they both feel and that they have ignored it, too afraid to rock the boat and take a chance on something.

Oh for Christ sake, I think I'm turning into a woman with these mental ramblings. The bottom line is I want them both to be happy, and I think they would be, together.

Ms. Rushman makes her way to the ring and climbs in. She and Tony exchange a few words and he hops out instructing me to give her a boxing lesson. Great, I get to teach someone who probably thinks they know something about boxing because they have taken Taebo.

I question her past experience to which she is generally noncommittal. Tony calls out to her.

"How do you spell your name?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N," she supplies, turning her face from me. I decide that this would be the perfect time for her first lesson.

I hold out my fist as if I were jabbing, and say as she turns back "Never take your eye off your-"

Suddenly I am flying through the air.

"Umph!" I land on my back, hard. Somehow she got me to the ground. Any other time I would be ecstatic to have my head between a woman's thighs. Not so much now. She's like a vice. I may actually be dying here.

I hear Pepper and Tony call out to me, concerned for my welfare.

Ms. Rushman finally releases my head. As blood flow returns, I see Toy make his way to the side of the ring.

Rising slowly I say to the room at large, "I slipped."

"Looked like a TKO to me buddy," Tony snarks ringing the bell.

Ms. Rushman exits the ring, grabbing her portfolio, she shows Tony what she needs. I'm still shaking out the cobwebs as I watch Tony turn over his company to Pepper.

I think Tony wants this girl and Pepper, as usual, is telling him no. I swear, the man is a walking hormone. It's fortunate that Pepper is around to give the smack down when necessary, otherwise Tony would get himself in a lot more trouble.

My head is still fuzzy from my trip through the ringer. All I know right now is two things. One, Pepper is my new boss, hail to the chief, and two, I need a drink. Maybe it can stop the ringing in my ears.

Thank God we are headed to Monaco next week. I need a vacation. It's always nice and quiet for me during race week, just what I need.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Here is the latest installment. Hope you all enjoy. Please review – little button on the bottom of the page The next chapter may not be up too quickly as I am on vacation next week so hang in there I'll get it up eventually. Thanks for sticking with it!**

Ahhhhh Monaco. I love it. Here I am sitting at the other, less flashy, hotel bar away from all the Richie Riches, waiting for the race to start.

We arrived a few hours ago. I never mind having to traipse about with Tony, or now Pepper. Oh no! I get to fly in a private jet, be waited on and do just about anything I want while in flight. Let's not forget that I also get to visit places all over the world. Quite frankly, I have been everywhere, from France to the UAE, to China and everywhere in between. I consider it a perk. Although some might not, as the hours are brutal, and the boss demanding (to qualify that, one boss is demanding), but I figure I'm single, why not take advantage. Not many people are handed the opportunity that I have.

The flight over was relatively quiet. Pepper, as always, had her nose buried in her laptop, tapping away on the keys in a perfect uninterrupted rhythm. I know for a fact that she didn't want to come. She had only been CEO for a week, and was stressing out about coming here with Tony, fearing it would be construed as a vacation. She of course would not let it be a vacation as she had arranged several meetings with people of import and influence, trying to further the reach and prowess of Stark Industries.

She appears to have seamlessly slipped into Tony's role at headquarters, which is not really surprising. Most people were used to dealing with her as Tony has been MIA more often than not, especially during the last year. She has an easy way of dealing with the Stark people. Always approachable, she has built a rapport with the employees where she demands respect but also freely gives it.

Always the consummate professional, she is cool under pressure and in control. Being PA to Tony Stark for so many years teaches a person a few things. Pepper could handle just about any knuckle ball that Tony could throw at her and Tony was certainly a great knuckle baller.

A chuckle escapes my lips. Tony is forever trying to rile her up to see what kind of response his antics illicit. Of course I would never tell Pepper this, but he and I would sit late at night over a glass of scotch and devise new and ingenious ways to fluster Pepper. Of course I never contributed anything, only nodded my head and interjected the appropriate level headed adult response when Tony began getting slightly more exuberant that he should. Like I would have ever suggest that Tony glue all the things on top of Peppers desk to the surface, I certainly would not. I don't think she spoke to him for 5 days after that one.

Although nothing is going to compare with the pitch she is about to get. On the flight over Pepper was tired, so she had decided to lie down for a while in the bedroom aboard the jet. As soon as the door closed, Tony leaned toward me in his chair, his forearms resting on his knees, his face transforming into that of a mischievous little boy.

"Happy," he whispered glancing at the door Pepper had just closed.

"Yeah?" I drawled, mostly because no good was going to come of this based on his tine.

"I hired a new assistant," he practically giggled.

Yup, no good.

"I assume that this person would not be one of the carefully screened candidates that took Pepper a painstaking amount of time to seek out?" I asked.

"No of course not, what do you take me for?" He said, sounding almost affronted.

I just shook my head and laughed, keeping my eyes focused on my hands folded between my knees.

"It's Natalie Rushman," he supplied.

Oh boy. I couldn't have heard that correctly. My eyes snap to his.

"Exactly," he says, apparently pleased with my response.

"Tony-"I start, but am interrupted.

"I know, I know. But just think about it, she's perfect. Capable and accomplished, can handle herself, if her encounter with you was any indication."

My only response is a snort followed by, "I'm sure it didn't hurt that she is gorgeous either."

"That too," he laughed, "but the absolute best part is it will drive Pepper crazy. As far as I am concerned, she threw down the gauntlet when she told me no."

"This is not a good idea Tony."

"Come on Hap. It is a perfect idea. Peppers green eyed monster won't be able to stay hidden long. Then the fun begins."

"I don't know much about chemistry boss, but that seems like it could be quite a volatile combination."

"Yeah. It's going to be so much fun. I have to give Pepper a reason to keep coming to check on me. And what better excuse is there than to make sure I'm not sleeping with my assistant?"

I flash him a wry look conveying my disbelief that he won't actually sleep with said assistant.

"Ok, at one time that might have been entirely true, but not anymore. Come on Hap, I would hope you would know I wouldn't do that kind of thing anymore. Besides, it would hurt Pepper…" he stops midsentence realizing what he was about to say.

I hold his gaze for a moment before he looks uncomfortably away to the nearby window.

"Anyway," he continues straightening in his chair, "it'll be fun."

And the first thing I thought was that Pepper was unlikely to share that opinion.

I'm brought out of my reverie by a mass of bodies pushing against me, crowding the bar. They are all vying to see the TV. I couldn't imagine what could be so interesting; maybe there was a wreck already. I was not anxious to see one of those seemingly dainty cars split in two.

I take a sip of my drink and the chain connecting me to the Iron Man suit clanks loudly against the bar. Swirling the last of the liquid in the glass I hear…..

"C'est incroyable. Tony Stark…"

No, no, no . This can't be happening. Can I not enjoy just one outing?

I slowly raise my eyes to the screen. And there he is. Tony Stark in all his glory is climbing into the Stark Industries car.

What the hell does he think he's doing? He's going to get himself killed. Pepper has got to be beside herself.

I watch as the race begins and can't rip my eyes away. I know I should go and find Pepper, but this is amazing. He is actually holding his own.

I hear gasping around me, and look to one of the other monitors. Someone's walked out on the track. This guy is obviously suicidal, as he will most certainly be killed by one of the cars.

It's becoming apparent that this is no ordinary wacknut. This is a super powered wacknut. He reveals some kind of energized whips from within his sleeves. The cars come around the bend and one by one they are split in two. Tony's is the next car. My hand closes around the handle of the case and I am rising from my seat, intent on finding Pepper, when Tony's car is split in two.

That is when I begin sprinting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: So I haven't forgotten this story. Sorry it took so long. Here is the race craziness. I am not going to try to repeat everything word for word. I don't have access to my IM2 DVD right now, so I am winging it. I am not going to spend a whole lot of time on the race action, but rather concentrate on my take on what may have occurred after the attack.**

I find Pepper at the main bar. I see her at a table. Our eyes meet and I show her the case, my intent to let her know I was on my way to get the suit to Tony. I break eye contact and take off down the hallway. The car is just outside the door.

As I climb in I hear the back door open. Glancing over my shoulder I see Pepper climbing in. What the hell does she think she's doing? This is going to be way too dangerous for her. Christ, it is going to be way too dangerous for me!

"Pepper-" I begin my scolding.

"Save it Hap. Drive!" She barked out.

Knowing that there was little time to spare, I turned back to the wheel and sped off towards the nearest gate. I know Pepper is being thrown around back there, but I don't have the luxury of a peaceful ride through the streets.

Up ahead I see what I have been looking for, the gate to the course. Telling Pepper to hold on I break through the gate, the security guards barely having time to clear the area.

Now, I hadn't really thought this through. I am now driving, in the wrong direction mind you, on the course trying to get to Tony as quickly as possible without killing myself in the process. I can only hope that Tony is ok.

I round a corner and can now see the melee. Tony, thankfully, appears to still be breathing, apparently having been successful in avoiding the energized whips.

Tony and I make eye contact about 30 seconds before I ram the car into the psycho's abdomen. Tony has climbed the fencing, narrowly managing to escape the impact.

The crazy is now lying face down on the car, maybe unconscious or maybe dead. Quite frankly at this moment I don't care which. Tony jumps down from the fence.

"Are you ok?" I ask, still shaken by the events.

"Were you aiming for him or me?" Tony asks incredulously, "cause right now, I can't tell."

Is he serious? God he never stops. .

Pepper is screaming at him from the back seat to get in the car as he walks around to the passenger side back door mumbling to himself, something about vacations. He opens the door as our resident psycho comes back to life, miraculously. I'm not sure how he managed to survive the impact. He manages to slice the door off in Tony's hand, taking us all by complete surprise.

Instinct takes over and I reverse the car and slam into him again and again. Somehow he is still standing. The airbag goes off in my face and I am momentarily stunned. I can feel the car being mangled about me, the ceiling is sliced open. Pepper is screaming in the back, but I am helpless to do anything.

The driver side of the car is split open with an electrifying crash. Tony stands outside pleading with Pepper to give him the case with the suit. She is finally able to do it and its game on time.

Tony suits up and pushes the car with Pepper and I out of harm's way. I can hear Pepper gasping in the back with every blow made to Tony's body. Helpless, we watch as Tony takes on the whip wielding madman.

You can see the moment that Tony has had enough. He winds himself up in the whips bringing himself close enough to get a few punches in. Being an ex- boxer I know how much a punch can hurt with or without a glove. I can only imagine the kind of damage that's been inflicted on this guy with a punch from Tony's suit. Blows that were certainly well deserved.

It appears our new friend is unconscious or at least stunned for a moment. Tony reaches down and pulls off what looks to be a miniature arc reactor. I didn't think it would be possible for anyone to build one of those except Tony. Interesting, didn't see that one coming. Well, I guess you learn something new every day. Maybe Tony isn't the only genius in the world.

Tony crushes the device in his fist. I had been so intent on watching Tony that I had forgotten about Pepper in the backseat. The soft whimpers snap me back to my current predicament – being trapped in a mangled Rolls.

Somehow I manage to extract myself from the driver's seat and I move to help Pepper out of the car. When our eyes meet the fear is clearly evident. Her red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks just about are my undoing. This normally stoic woman is afraid, though I'm not sure if it was for her own wellbeing or Tony's. I help her climb from the car and she falls into my arms weeping.

"I'm sor-" she starts, but I don't let her finish.

"Shh, don't apologize," I say quietly, rubbing her back with the palm of my hand, "there's no need. It's ok. Let it all out."

And boy did she. Her body shakes with sobs, her tears penetrating my jacket and shirt. She had been saving this up for a while, likely all the fear and frustration she's held inside for what I term the Iron Man era. I've seen how she worries about him. Waiting up until all hours to make sure he makes it home, pacing the living room, staring into the darkness of the ocean when he hasn't returned and can't be contacted. In those moments she wears her heart on her sleeve.

But now, I think she is overwhelmed. While in her mind she always knew that he was placing himself in danger, today she actually had to witness it. Actually had to see his body being tossed about, knowing that in those moments he was likely enduring pain, and there was nothing she could do to help him.

At that moment I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, Tony comes into my field of view. He has desuited and is standing next to me. He nods to me and I immediately understand his meaning. Gently I disengage Pepper form my chest. Startled by the movement she raises her head to look at me, but makes eye contact with Tony over my shoulder.

Tears form in her eyes once again and her bottom lip begins to quiver. Tony slips between us. For a moment Pepper just stand there watching him, not moving. Then as if her life depended on it she launches herself at him, arms desperately grasping his neck. Tony is momentarily stunned and staggers back under her weight. He manages to balance himself while bringing his arms around her.

She continues to sob into his chest while he buries his face in her hair. I see him inhale deeply, filling his lungs with her scent. Looking at them now, one would assume they were lovers, but I know the truth. They are best friends who love one another deeply, but who won't give themselves up to it. It is clear that they are the only ones to provide comfort to the other.

I watch, along with the remaining crowd, as he whispers something meant only for her. She nods furiously and he places his hand at the back of her head, drawing her closer. I hadn't thought that there was any space between them, but apparently I was wrong.

They remain that way for several minutes. Finally she lifts her head from its resting place leaving a soggy area on his fire suit. She half-heartedly tries to wipe it away knowing that she wouldn't be successful, mouthing the word sorry to him.

Shaking his head he brings his hands to the sides of her face. Here it comes! This is the moment Rhodey and I have been waiting for. But I'm disappointed _yet_ again.

Instead of leaning in to touch her lips, Tony takes his thumbs and gently wipes the tears from her cheeks. His eyes trained on hers. From my vantage point, I can see his cheeks bulge indicating he is smiling. This elicits a giggle from the woman he's holding and that patented Pepper Potts smile.

She draws him in close again for another gentler hug. He eagerly returns the sentiment. At some point some official looking police person had snuck up on us to interrupt our moment. Yes, I said our moment. As far as I am concerned it is as much my moment as theirs. I've had to watch their tomfoolery for years now!

But I digress. The officer gently taps Tony on the shoulder, politely clearing his throat to make his presence known to the couple. They pull away from one another; a slight redness stains her cheeks as she glances at the officer. She makes eye contact then glances quickly away. This makes Tony chuckle.

The officer says something to Tony in French. He nods his head and the officer leaves.

"Sorry Pep, I've got to run. Superhero stuff and all that," he says with his cheekiest grin.

"I know," she nods, "just no more whips today."

"Aw, come on. You spoil all the fun," he says as he begins to move away.

I watch them part. Tony's hand slides down Pepper's arm, grasping her hand and holding it until the distance parts them as he walked away.

I move over to her and lend my shoulder, which she accepts. Although, if I am being completely honest I am using her as much as she is using me to remain standing. All I can tell you is I can't take many more "vacations" like this. If this is what it takes for them to have a moment, it very well may be the death of me.

"Ok," Pepper sighs, "time to clean up the mess. Let's go Hap."

I think I need a drink.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Sorry it has been a while. I've been on vacation So here is the birthday party scene. I haven't done everything word for word with the movie. Hopefully you will enjoy it, I was distracted by beach volleyball while writing it. So blame the Olympics for any mistakes Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Any and all are appreciated! Keep them coming **

Where in God's name is Pepper?! This party is getting way out of control. I had anticipated that it would be a blow out, but this is pushing even Tony Stark standards. And as for the man in question, he is in rare form this evening. I don't know what's going on in that head of his right now, but he has definitely kicked things up. I haven't seen him behave like this since before Afghanistan.

The women are all over him and I think he was already drunk when he came downstairs. He's partying like it's the last birthday he's ever going to have, which, by the way is preposterous. He better save some of that up.

Pepper's still not here. What a great day for her to decide to show up late for a Stark mansion party. Well, I guess, now that I think about it, she doesn't really have to come at all. She's not Tony's PA any more. She doesn't have to clean up his messes or play babysitter, which incidentally is what Tony needs right now.

He is making a fool of himself, which he at one time was very good at. Apparently it's like riding a bicycle, because it appears like he has picked up where he left off. He is doing an especially good job of making a fool of himself with his new PA, Ms. Rushman.

For whatever reason, call it insanity, Tony has decided it's a good idea to take out the hand piece of the suit and place it on Ms. Rushman. He has attached it to his chest arc reactor for power. This has bad idea written all over it.

They have been flirting shamelessly _ALL_ night. It's been particularly nauseating to watch.

Pepper would never have behaved like that around Tony. The one thing he does not need is someone to feed his frenzy. Natalie isn't doing Tony any favors here tonight. Her job, if I might be so bold to say, is not to flirt or go along with his games. She needs to be the adult, like Pepper always was.

Tony now has his arms around Ms. Rushman, his chest pressed against her back. The woman in question is giggling. I think I may have just thrown up in my mouth a little bit. This is horrible.

She raises her arm and he appears to be helping her aim at the ice sculpture. I hope to God no one is standing too close. Or if they are, they should go get their favorite syrup for the shaved ice that is sure to be created on their person. And there it is, the sculpture is toast. How exciting.

I take another sip of my drink and turn towards the door. There she is. Pepper has arrived. And from the look on her face she's seen the floor show. While the anger is certainly apparent in her demeanor, the pain is visible in her eyes as she watches Tony with his assistant. She sighs and with down cast eyes shakes her head.

When she raises her head she is all business again, and begins her decent into the room. She is clutching a gift in her hands. I see the moment Tony sees her. His face lights up, Pepper's does not. Ms. Rushman is still glued to Tony's side, the hand repulser still on her arm, keeping her attached to him.

He greets her with his tipsy, drunken charm, which apparently is not working on Pepper. Ha Ha! She hands him his gift. He hates that. Serves him right. As I am not a lip reader, I can't follow what they are saying, but Tony appears to be striking out, and Pepper looks incredibly displeased as she walks away from Tony while he is in mid-sentence. I think she's enjoying no longer being his PA. She doesn't have to deal with his bullshit anymore.

She's mumbling to herself as she approaches me.

"Attached, very attached," she sing songs with a snarky look. You know the tone and look I'm talking about.

"Everything ok boss?" I query.

She gives me a perturbed look that says "what do you think?"

"That woman is ridiculous. Look at how she's behaving. Totally unprofessional. She's his PA for God sake. Look at the way they're behaving!" She yells over the music, pointing in their general direction.

"I don't get it Hap. He hasn't behaved this way since he came back. I thought this behavior was behind us. What is wrong with him? I mean he could have any woman he wants, and he goes after his PA?"

Ah, I now understand. Pepper is feeling rejected. Pepper worked with him for 10 years, and never once did anything untoward occur. Oh sure, Tony did try, but it had mostly been to get a rise out of her. Now this new person waltzes in and if things continue the way they appear to be this evening, she will be the next notch on Tony's bedpost by midnight.

Poor Pepper.

"I know Pepper. Something is going on with him these days and I can't figure out what it is."

"Yeah," she sighs, looking back in Tony's direction, only he's disappeared and only Ms. Rushman remains.

Pepper's eyes once again turn dark.

"Pepper," I warn in my sternest tone.

"What Happy? Am I supposed to stand by while that person pulls him back into a life of depravity again? I can't do it. I know what kind of a man he is, and this isn't him anymore."

"Maybe this is what he wants?" I throw out.

"I highly doubt it," she returns. "He's made something more of himself, this can't be what he wants."

Then very quietly, so quiet that I almost miss it, "He can't want her."

I sigh, looking directly in her eyes, knowing exactly what she was feeling. How could he want Natalie when Pepper had been in front of him all those years? Unfortunately, there were no answers I could give that would comfort her. So I did the next best thing, I opened my arms and invited her in.

Just as she was about to accept, we both saw Tony make a grand entrance into the room dressed in the suit, causing the crowd to roar. A drunken Tony with weapons of mass destruction at his command is not a good thing.

This had disaster written all over it and we both know it. But what exactly could we do about it? I mean my Iron Man suit was at the cleaners.

At that moment we saw Rhodey walk in and Pepper made a b-line for him. I see the moment Rhodey lays eyes on Tony. He is not pleased. He goes to leave and it looks like Pepper is begging him to stay. After another few moments of heated discussion Pepper heads down the stairs after Tony, who at this point is slurring into the microphone.

And now he's peeing in the suit. Classy.

It looks like Pepper is trying to talk him down off the makeshift stage, and likely out of the suit and into bed, not with her of course. And Tony is trying his darndest to… kiss her? He has her leaned back with barely a few inches between them. If only I could hear what they are saying. Drunken debonair Tony is always entertaining.

It doesn't look like Pepper was successful in getting him to cease and desist, as he has just announced the start of the after party in 15 minutes. Her face falls in disappointment.

Whoa! He almost just took out a dozen or so people with his repulser when he mistakenly takes out the glass surrounding the water feature. This has to stop. He can't be walking around in that suit in his condition. He is a danger to others and himself. Now Rhodey is nowhere to be found and Pepper has been ineffectual in curbing his craziness this evening.

The mansion is going to be a mess as Tony has now completed target practice with several bottles of champagne and one very large watermelon. This is way out of control and Pepper looks lost.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get out!"

Holy Mother! Rhodey has somehow accessed the suits and is now clearing the building. People are flying out all the exits. I am one of the last to leave the room, wanting to catch as much of the exchange as I can. I don't expect this to end well.

As expected a fight ensues and when the individuals involved are in the Iron Man suits, the damage is tremendous. Tony and Rhodey are fighting in the gym, totally destroying it. So much for the daily workouts., and now they've now crashed up through the ceiling and I can no longer see what is going on.

However, I can see Pepper and she is raging mad. All this anger is directed at one person, Natalie Rushman. Pepper and Natalie are the only ones still in the building. Pepper corners her in the kitchen just as Tony and Rhodey crash through the ceiling.

I run into the room to drag Pepper out. There is no way that Tony and Rhodey have even registered that she is there, which makes it incredibly dangerous. And Tony would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Pepper come on. You've got to get out of here," I yell while quickly guiding her towards the door. These two were going to destroy another room. I know what is likely coming and take Pepper away from the glass and steer her towards the car. I'm taking her home.

As I close the car door I hear the explosion and wonder what is left of the kitchen. People are running for cover as I start the car. As I pull into the driveway I see a silver streak jetting away. Rhodey has taken the suit.

I am now wondering if Tony is dead because there is no way he would have allowed Rhodey to leave in the suit, effectively handing it over to the military.

What the hell is going on?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I love it! So this is a relatively short one – the short scene in the office. I hope you are all still enjoying it. I'm thinking there is only 2 or maybe 3 more chapters left in this story. So off we go….enjoy!**

Holy crap! What's Pepper got in here? You know, I will never understand women. Take Pepper for instance. We will be heading to New York City this afternoon to witness the train wreck that will surely be Justin Hammer's presentation at the Expo. We will be gone for a total of 24 hours. 24 hours.

For that very short 24 hour period of which a minimum of 7 hours of those will be spent sleeping, Pepper has packed this enormous Louis Vuitton bag. I mean seriously this thing is huge and it is bursting at the seams. Pepper is as near perfect as a woman can be, with one small exception, or rather large exception in this case. Her packing volume is the stuff of legends. Any piece of clothing she thinks she might need comes with her. And please don't get me started on the shoes! Is it really necessary to bring 3 different pairs of black _and_ brown shoes.

As you can probably imagine my bag consists of a pair of sweats, a couple t-shirts and an extra suit (just in case). Oh, and let's not forget the underwear. I have one pair of shoes, and they happen to be on my feet.

I have no idea what she thinks she will be doing. Walking the runway in 15 different outfits? Maybe she is planning to hand things out to homeless people? All I know is that I am getting some pretty funny looks from the Stark employees as I am dragging this monstrosity behind me to the car. Oh, and did I mention that she has a carry-on upstairs too.

I finally make it to the car and am preparing to complete the Olympic deadlift when I hear in the distance the purr of a very expensive sports car harmonized with the screeching of tires. This can only mean one thing. Tony has arrived.

Curious. He doesn't spend any time at Stark anymore since Pepper took over as CEO. In fact she can't even get him over here to take care of the remains of his office which is still stacked in the corner. So anyway, this should be interesting. Maybe something new in R&D has lured him from his lair?

I am starting to lift the luggage when I feel him whack me on the back. It's just enough to throw me out of balance considering the large weight I am holding. And I have to doubt that is exactly what he meant to do.

"Looks like you're struggling there buddy. Need a hand?" he asks. He has turned to face me as he backs his way towards the door.

Without waiting for a response from me he continues, "No? Good. Pepper and I have important things to discuss. I've finally figured things out. I'm taking a step Hap. A big one."

"Try not to hurt yourself," I throw back over my shoulder.

He is now bouncing like a little boy just about to walk into the candy store. This gives me pause. He can't be talking about what I want him to be talking about. I'm pretty sure I just rolled my eyes . It's likely he may attempt an apology considering how pissed Pepper was about the party. Now, annoyed more than anything I fix my attention back on fitting the behemoth into the trunk of the limo.

"I even brought her a present," he yells over his shoulder walking away while holding something in the air for me to see.

I glance at him for a brief second, but it's long enough to discern what he's holding.

Oh boy. I hope Pepper's got her epi-pen.

She's gonna be pissed.

-000000000-

It takes me several minutes to get the luggage situated in the limo. As I am walking back to Pepper's office to gather her for the ride to the airport I wonder how Tony's audience with the woman in question went. Wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that one, especially when the strawberries made an appearance.

The more time that passes, the more I fear that these two will never find their way together. Right now I think Pepper hates him, and I'm sure the last 10 minutes haven't helped. And now Tony is going through, I don't even know what to call it – a phase, with larger than usual self destructive tendencies. They seem farther apart than ever.

I am passed on the right by a hurried Ms. Rushman, which pulls me back to reality. Apparently my wool gathering had slowed my pace a bit. What's the use in hurrying anyway? There likely isn't anything I'm missing in there anyway

I stop at Pepper's assistant's desk where Ms. Rushman is gathering some papers. She opens the door and walks in. I follow behind and enter the office to pick up Pepper's carry-on. Which, again, is relatively heavy given the size. What is with this woman?

I take in the scene before me. Tony is seated in Pepper's guest chair. A strange role reversal from the thousands of other times I have been in this office. Although the one constant is that Pepper doesn't look pleased with Tony. Some things will never change.

"Anything else Boss?" I query.

Tony and Pepper look up and both give answers.

Awkward.

I had of course been talking to Pepper, but could see how Tony could have misconstrued it. He looks perplexed and interjects," I lost both kids in the divorce," he chuckles, looking between us.

The patented ill-timed Stark humor at its best.

I inwardly sigh and just shake my head at him. This was not the time.

"No? Nothing?" He asks the room.

Pepper gathers her things and rounds her desk heading for the door. She asks Tony and Ms. Rushman to take care of his personal belongings as she passes.

She walks by me and heads for the door, a determined look on her face.

This is going to be a long trip.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Sooooo sorry it has taken so long for an update. August kind of got away from me. So here is another chapter. We are getting to the end now. I think maybe one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Let's see shall we….Enjoy!**

So let's recap shall we.

Uneventful flight to NY, $800.

Seat in the pavilion for Hammer presentation, $400.

Watching Justin Hammer's inventions catastrophically fail, priceless.

Now of course it would've been much more enjoyable to watch if the malfunction hadn't nearly killed Tony and everyone else in the pavilion. Pesky details.

I tried to get to Pepper, but there was just no way for me to get through the mayhem. I tried her cell but she didn't pick up. On the off chance that she was headed back out to the car I made my way there as well.

Just after arriving back at the car, Ms. Rushman comes storming out like a woman on a mission.

"No body's answering their phones." I tell her.

"Get in the car. You're taking me to Hammer industries," she orders.

"I'm not taking you anywhere," I shoot back.

"Fine. You want me to drive?" She asks.

"No. I'm driving. Get in the car!" I say as I jump in the driver's seat.

I have no idea what Natalie needs to go to Hammer Industries for, but whatever it is, she seems to need to get there with all urgency. So I oblige.

Pulling form the Tony Stark drivers manual, I launch us onto the roads of the city. We are either going to make it to Hammer Industries in record time, or die spectacularly trying to do it. The car is practically rounding corners on two wheels. I'm not sure how Natalie is surviving being thrown around the back seat.

Interestingly she begins undressing in the backseat. A strange, but not unwelcome turn of events. I am wondering what exactly is going on.

"You'll need to watch the perimeter. I'm going to enter the facility and take down the target," she tells me while disrobing.

Now, I'm a man, so sue me, but I looked. Possibly slightly longer than I should have. We may have almost crossed into the oncoming lane. Hard to say what really happened there.

"Watch the road," she admonishes.

"Got it," I return, knowing that I had been caught with my hands in the cookie jar.

Our trip at light speed through the city ends at the front door of Hammer Industries. We pull up and she jumps out, running for the door.

"Stay in the car," she orders.

"I'm not staying in the car," I say as I exit the vehicle.

"I said stay in the car," she reiterates with a tone.

It's the first time I notice her outfit. What the hell is she wearing? Who is she? Catwoman?

"What are you wearing?" I ask, amazed that she could change into that in the backseat of the car.

Ignoring my question she heads towards the door.

"Look I'm not letting you go in there alone." I say, watching the parking lot ass he tries to get the door unlocked.

"If you want to help, keep the car running."

"Ok," I say as I push past her through the door into the lobby. What I think I am actually going to do eludes me, but I press on.

We're greeted by security, and I get a great first punch in. I knew that my boxing days would someday come in handy.

I get another few good punches in, but so does the other guy. This is going to hurt in the morning. Apparently I was a little left of the dial when I thought this was a good idea. This guy isn't giving up. I need to do something to get the upper hand.

I've got it! Is the last thing I think before going all Mike Tyson on his ear. Never thought I would pull that one out in a fight, but you go with what you've got.

It distracts the guy just long enough that I can get in some good body blows and an upper cut that finishes him off.

Yes! I think. I am DA MAN! I seriously want to jump up and down and do a little jig, but then I remember Natalie. I've got to get to her to protect her.

I am in the midst of catching my breath as I yell out "I got him!"

I look up to see that some serious bodily damage has been inflicted on the rest of the guards. What the hell is going on? Where is Natalie? Or, more importantly who the hell is Natalie?

Natalie comes back around the corner.

"Took you long enough with that one," she jabs.

"I handled him just fine," I respond, my hackles up from the jibe.

"Yeah I could tell," she says turning and heading down the hallway, "You gonna stand there and catch your breath or are you gonna move your ass?"

"I'm coming!" I yell and take off behind her. This chick is really getting on my nerves.

I am finally able to catch up with her just as she breaks through a door, guns blazing. Guns! Seriously, who is she? Some kind of superhero?

It's apparent that whoever we are looking for is no longer here. She stows the guns and makes a b-line for the elaborate looking computer set up at the back of the room. I say elaborate by my standards, but not likely by Tony's.

She immediately goes to work, her fingers flying over the keys, typing in commands.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my eyes moving quickly from monitor to monitor, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I'm rebooting Rhodey's suit," she answers, still hard at work .

The words "System Access" appear on the screen, and it looks like she has achieved her objective.

"Reboot complete," she states.

At the same time a window opens with a grainy video feed from Tony's helmet. Well, he looks no worse for the wear, thankfully. He's obviously been able to avoid annihilation, for now at least.

"You got your best friend back," she says. I can only assume that she is speaking to Tony at this point.

"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff," he returns.

Agent? Romanoff? What the hell.

"Well done with the new chest piece. I'm reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising," she tells him.

New chest piece?

"Yes for the moment I'm not dying. Thank you," He replies.

Dying? Tony was dying? Did I find my way into the bizzaro world? That would sure explain a few things.

He was dying and he didn't tell me? Was I the only one? Did Pepper know?

I put my internal game of 20 questions on hold to listen into the conversation to see if I could ge some answers.

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you say you're dying?" Peppers voice comes over the speakers and her image appears in a window with a feed from the pavilion.

Well that answers that question. Pepper didn't know. Way to go Tony!

"That you? Ah..no, I'm not dying anymore," Tony answers.

"What's, what's going on?" Pepper asks, the pitch in her voice rising.

Natalie, if that even is her actual name, looks perplexed. Apparently she has never been treated to the entertaining display of Tony and Pepper communicating.

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you," Tony says calmly.

"You were going to tell me? You really were dying?" Pepper practically screeches.

"You didn't let me –" Tony interjects.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was going to make you an omelet and tell you," Tony says, his voice rising with every word.

It's like watching a tennis match with these two. Although, I'm afraid with this one Tony will end up the loser. He definitely chose poorly by not telling Pepper.

"Hey, hey, save it for the honeymoon," Natalie interjects, "You've got incoming Tony. Looks like the fights coming to you."

"Great. Pepper?" He asks.

"Are you ok now?" she asks.

"I'm fine. Don't be mad. I will formerly apologize –"

"I am mad!" she tells him.

"-when I'm not fending off a hammeroid attack!"

"Fine," is her staccato answer.

"We could've been in Venice," he shoots back.

"Oh please," she returns.

Tony then cuts out and we watch as the drones close in on Tony and Rhodey's location.

"Happy? Is that you back there?" Pepper asks me.

'Yeah, I'm here," I answer.

"Did you know about this?" she interrogates me.

"No," I say.

"I find it hard to believe that he didn't tell anyone," she questions.

"Pepper, I swear I didn't know. I was as surprised as you," I tell her.

"I believe you. It explains so much…." she trials off.

"I know," I say, not really knowing if she had expected an answer.

"Ms. Potts, I need you to –" Natalie starts.

"Don't you Ms. Potts me. Who are you exactly? Because it certainly doesn't look like you are who you said you were."

"I know. I'm not sure how much I can explain-"

"Look, let's get something straight shall we? Natalie, Agent Romanoff, or whatever you are calling yourself this minute. I'm not doing anything for you or your benefit. I can't even look at you right now."

"Ms. Potts-"

"Tony almost died and no one felt that it might be something I should know!" Pepper yells.

"We didn't realize you had a relationship."

"Didn't realize we had a relationship? We don't have a relationship – at least not that kind. I'm talking about our friendship. But I suppose, based on how he apparently doesn't trust me enough to share something this huge, that our friendship wasn't what I thought it was." Pepper railed, her voice quivering a bit at the end.

"Pepper, I think you know that's not true." I interject.

"I know no such thing Happy. I thought that Tony trusted me. I thought he cared."

"He does. I think that is why he did what he did. He didn't want you to worry or be upset," I say trying to soothe her.

"Whatever Happy," she says, throwing her head back and straightening her hair. She was all business again. The emotions quickly tucked beneath the surface.

"I'm done." She states matter of factly.

This can't be good. Pepper is jumping to some big conclusions here.

"Pepper-"

"What's done is done Happy. I'm staying here until the park clears, but then I'll need a ride back to the Penthouse to pick up my things. Can you please come and pick me up?" She asks.

"Sure thing Pepper. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that her feed cut out and Natalie and I were left with silence.

"Wow," Natalie said.

"Yeah," I sigh.

'She really doesn't know?" She asks me clearly astonished.

"Nope. Welcome to my personal hell. You have no idea how exhausting being around these two is. I've been praying they could get their act together sometime before I'm, ya know, dead," I lament.

"I thought it was pretty common knowledge how Tony felt about Pepper," she questioned.

"To the world? Yes. To them? Not so much. You'd think based on how they behave it would be obvious. I think Tony just figured it out himself. But, quite frankly, they're both pretty clueless. It's been pretty painful to watch."

She shakes her head a little. "You know I just realized…. I don't care. I've got more important things to worry about."

And with that it was back to business and off she went out the door to do whatever it was agents do. Which left me, sitting there staring at the now blank screen.

At this point I'm not sure anything could be done to bring them closer together. I'm afraid that Pepper may have reached the end of her rope with this one. This wasn't just some little secret he kept, this was a whopper. I know he was thinking to protect her, but at what cost to him and to her. I'm hoping that Pepper cools down and realizes this. She, more than anyone else, knows how Tony thinks. Sometimes it's actually frightening how much she knows what Tony is thinking. You would think she was psychic or something. Freaky.

However, right now I don't have time to mull over this nonsense. Now I've got to get to Pepper and get her out of there and quick, as it is Tony's going to kick my ass for leaving her there alone.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for the update. We are finally getting close to the end. Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. Enjoy!**

I am pretty much terrified right now. I'm on my way back to the Expo to pick up Pepper when the breaking news on the radio is reporting that multiple explosions are rocking the Expo.

I should never have left Pepper there by herself. What the hell was I thinking?

Please Lord let her come through this unscathed. Let me get to her in time.

I haven't even been able to talk to her as she isn't answering her phone. Which is adding to my terror.

For the second time today I am flying through the city streets at light speed. If one hair on her head is harmed, Tony will kill me. No questioned asked. And, quite frankly, I'll have deserved it for leaving her there to run off with Natalie.

Tony is trying to protect the people and take out the crazies, thinking that I've got his back, keeping my eye on Pepper. When, instead, I have left her there to run to Hammer Industries. I am an asshole, a complete asshole.

Come on! This traffic is KILLING ME! I am being that guy, laying on the horn, climbing up people's bumpers. You name the aggressive driving tactic, and I'm doing it.

My phone starts ringing. Please let it be Pepper. Please let it be Pepper. PLEASE let it be Pepper, I chant before pressing the Bluetooth button on the steering wheel.

"Pepper?" I practically yell into the interior of the car.

"Pepper? No it's Rhodey," is the answer I receive. Damn it!

I release the breath I didn't even realize I was holding and oxygen rushes back into my lungs.

"I was hoping you were Pepper. I can't get a hold of her. I did something stupid, I left her at the Expo," I ramble in a breath, "And now the explosions. I've got to get to her."

"I've go-," Rhodey starts.

But I interrupt. "Have you seen her man? Is Tony with her?"

"Happy," he says, but I don't listen.

"Tony is going to kick my ass man," I say. I'm starting to really work myself up here. I may start to hyper ventilate.

"Happy," he tries again.

"Have you seen Tony? I need to-"

"HAPPY!" he yells.

"What?" I shoot back at him annoyed.

"Pepper's fine," he tells me.

"I need to get in touch with- Wait. What? Pepper's fine?" I ask.

"She's fine," he repeats.

"She's fine?" I repeat.

"She's fine," he says again.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She's with Tony," he answers.

"Oh. Thank God," I breathe out.

"And there's something else," he cryptically states.

"Something else?"

"Uh huh," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

Silence.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or do I have to beat it out of you the next time I see you?" I throw through the phone when he doesn't answer.

"Well, I may have been on the roof when Tony landed there with Pepper."

"So?" I ask, "Not a big deal."

"Oh, the big is yet to come my friend."

"And?" Again with the silence.

"Pepper quit," he states

"What!? Pepper quit? I don't believe it," I state. "Was she just snarking Tony?"

"Nope. She was serious."

"There's no way Tony let's her walk away without a fight."

"Well he certainly didn't let her just walk away," he supplied.

"Thank God, cause I'm not sure I could handle this job without her being around to handle him. What did he offer her? Money, diamonds, vacations, a chalet in the Alps?" I joke.

"Nope, he physically restrained her."

"He did?" I ask, "with what?"

"His lips," Rhodey answers.

"His lips?" I question. I'm not really following. "How would he keep her from quitting with his lips?"

"Really Hap. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

I still don't get it. "Obviously you will," I tell him.

I hear him sigh on the other end.

"He was kissing her Happy."

Kissing her?

"Kissing her? " I ask astonished

"KiiiISSSSSINNNNG HERRRR!" He obnoxiously annunciates.

"On the lips?"

"Yes Happy on the lips."

OH. MY. GOD.

"Holy Mother of God. It finally happened?" I question astonished

"Yes," he answers.

"After 10 years of flirting," I state.

"Yes."

"And a year and a half of foreplay,"

"Yes."

"They finally kissed?"

"Yes."

"And I missed it?" I ask dejectedly.

"Yes," he laughs into the phone.

"Son of a bit-" I start.

"If it makes you feel better, I saw it," he jokes.

"No it doesn't."

"It was really sweet. Just like them," he supplies.

"I don't want to hear it," I tell him.

"They were arguing and then he just laid it on her."

I didn't really want to hear it. He was gloating.

"Shut up Rhodey."

He's openly laughing at me now.

"Where are they? I'll go pick them up."

"1453 East Center Street on the roof," he says.

"Ok thanks."

"Oh and Hap, you might want to give them a couple minutes. Things were getting hot and heavy," he says, still laughing as he hangs up.

Jerk.

Well, it was about god damn time. Now maybe they will finally admit their feelings and give the rest of us some relief. I wasn't going to be able to take much more of those two and their shenanigans.

After a day like this, I need a drink.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN: So here is the last chapter. There will also be a fluffy little epilogue. I appreciate everyone sticking with me through this. It has been a lot of fun. Thanks for all the reviews**

**What did everyone think of the trailer? Slightly nervous – seems much more dark and serious than any of the other movies….Can't wait till May.**

"I am Iron Man…"

I am awoken from a sound sleep by the peaceful strains of Black Sabbath blaring from the cell phone that is currently vibrating around my night stand.

God damn Tony Stark! He hacked my phone and changed his ringtone. Again.

I throw my arm out in the phones general direction in my bid to stop the noise that has interrupted my slumber. Finally, after some flopping about, I locate the offending device and drag it to my face. Squinting, I see it is 8 AM. An exasperated sigh escapes my lips.

Come on! I didn't get into my hotel room until 4 am following all the craziness from the expo last night. Is it too much to ask to for a morning off?

"What?" I grunt into the phone

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. Is that anyway to speak to your employer?" Tony's far too cheerful voice pours into my ear.

"Yes, it is. Especially since I've only had 4 hours of sleep since I last saw you."

"Tsk. Tsk. Not a morning person are you Hap? Anyway, I need you," Tony says.

"You need me? For what? It is 8 AM, and if I wasn't mistaken you and Pepper were pretty cozy in the backseat earlier this morning. What the hell could you need me for right now?"

"Well, certainly not that, my dirty minded little friend. I need you…..for something else."

"You still have yet to tell me what for," I ask, the exasperation evident in my tone.

"I need to do something special for the lady. I need to get her breakfast," he says matter of factly.

"Seriously? You woke me up for that! Has it escaped your notice that we are in a hotel, a four star hotel in fact, with a four star restaurant that provides room service. You know room service right? Where you pick up the phone and tell them what you want and then they bring it to your room. Pretty convenient huh. You are a genius right?" I question.

"That's not very nice Happy. Yes, I know about room service. Not good enough. I need to put more effort in, I need something special. After the night we had together-"

"STOP! Hold it right there. Do not say another word," I warn. 'So go out then and get something special for her. "

"I can't"

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I need help."

"Why is this my problem?" I ask.

"I pay you right?" he snarks.

"Not enough," I fire back.

"Funny. Get your butt out of bed and meet me upstairs in 15," he says and then the line goes dead.

15 minutes later I find myself at Tony's suite door. I am a glutton for punishment that is the only explanation. Why I let him do this to me is a mystery.

Now don't get me wrong I am so incredibly happy for these two. It warmed my heart when I saw them outside the building last night. As I pulled up there they were in the midst of finishing a kiss.

While it wasn't the first kiss, I finally was able to see them together. Not to sound too fanboyinsh, but I wanted to yelp with happiness. Just as I had thought, they looked perfect together. It was hard to explain, but they just looked right. Seeing Tony with Pepper, I couldn't imagine another woman ever being in his arms. The demeanor and body language, even beneath the suit, was something so different than anything I had seen from him before.

There was a reverence in the way he cupped her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. His lips lingered on hers, not in a hungry passion filled way, but like he was savoring every last drop of her as if he were a man just emerging from the desert. She was his lifesaving oasis filled with everything he would need to survive.

The joy in her smile as they pulled apart was all I needed to see. In the headlights she was luminous. She glowed, her love for the man in front of her evident in every movement. They were both quite a sight to behold. The relief that I felt at that moment was incredible. My two friends had found one another, finally.

I shake my head, a small smile appearing on my face. I'm such a sucker. Raising my hand, I knock softly on the door. It opens almost immediately. Tony had been lying in wait.

"Shhh," he hushes me, "not so loud, Pepper's sleeping. Took you long enough to get here."

"You said 15 minutes," I return.

"Yeah but you didn't have to use everyone one of those minutes. God, what do I pay you for?" He whispers as he sneaks out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this," I stress motioning up and down in front of him with my hand.

"Well, I just don't want to wake Pepper up," he answers.

Well, I am certainly not going to pass up this opportunity.

"So what if you wake her up?" I question.

"What do you mean so what? She needs her rest."

"I've known you a long time Tony. If I were to guess, you were trying to sneak out. Avoiding the walk of shame are we?"

I know, I'm terrible, but we've got to get this all out in the open now.

"What? Are you touched in the head? You're talking about Pepper. You know, Pepper, your friend!" He returns vehemently.

"Yeah, but I know you and your ways with women."

"I can't believe you just said that to me," he says, clearly astonished.

"Believe it," I shoot back.

"I'd never hurt Pepper like that,"

"Eh," I shrug my shoulders. I can see the rage beginning to simmer beneath the surface. "What makes her so different?"

"What makes her so different?" He asks incredulously, his volume rising. "It's Pepper for Christ sake! She is the best thing that's ever been in my life, and I love her. That's what's different!" He whisper yells at me.

A smile graces my lips as Tony realizes what he's just said, and a shell shocked look settles on his face. I always knew he had it in him.

Placing my hand on the side of his face, I tap him lightly a few times.

"Hurt her and I'll break your legs," I tell him. Turning on my heel I begin to head back to my room.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asks, his voice still slightly awe filled following his revelation.

"Back to bed," I throw over my shoulder.

"To bed? What about Pepper's breakfast?" he asks

"Still not my problem," I answer.

"Happy?" he practically begs.

"My work here is done," I say as I disappear around the corner.

My two friends were going to be happy. I didn't for one second think it was going to necessarily be a smooth road, but I just knew that somehow they would make it. They had to. Our dysfunctional family depended on it.

And maybe now I could finally get some rest.

**AN: So what did you think? I'm looking for other ideas for stories – possibly one shots for a while – if anyone wants to throw any my way. Any special scenes or anything you have always wanted to read**** Thanks for staying with the story and all the support and reviews. I really loved writing this story. Stay tuned, epilogue to come**


End file.
